Batallas legendarias
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Rin se encuentra viajando por distintas partes del mundo en busca de las ocho gemas legendaria y en el camino va conociendo nuevos amigos quienes se ayudaran a cumplir su misión primordial, pero ¿Quien es Rin en realidad? fanfic como siempre RinxLen
1. Prologo

** Batallas Legendarias**

**Prologo**

Hace mucho tiempo el país de Anoria era gobernado por un poderoso mago, se decía que era el más fuerte de los reinos, pero a pesar de que lo tenía todo, no era suficiente para su desmedida ambición.

Cada uno de los reinos era gobernado por un mago de alto nivel, pero ellos no eran rivales para Todoroku. Muy pronto las guerras comenzaron consumiéndolo todo y los reyes se vieron obligados a actuar.

Todos los gobernantes poseían una gema con la cual incrementaban sus poderes mágicos, estas gemas mágicas les permitían a los magos usar hechizos poco comunes, como la teletransportación, la curación, la restauración, entre otras, pero la del Rey de Anoria era la más poderosa, los ocho magos lograron destruir la novena gema.

A pesar de haber cumplido su objetivo derrotar a Todoroku les era prácticamente imposible, por lo que se vieron forzados a sellarlo dentro de una máscara. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano regresaría, los magos con su último aliento ocultaron sus gemas en distintos lugares dejando a sus bestias celestiales como los guardianes y desaparecieron esperando que algún día aparecieran los dignos sucesores de sus gemas.

Al paso del tiempo tanto la magia como este suceso fueron desapareciendo y el sello que mantenía dormido a Todoroku se fue debilitando, hasta que finalmente la máscara fue encontrada en una excavación y el sello fue roto, aunque no por completo.

La máscara tomo posesión de un cuerpo humano teniendo la conciencia de Todoroku semidespierta y solo una cuarta parte del poder original del Rey. Pero si quería tener de nuevo su magia y su cuerpo era necesario que usara el poder de las gemas que los otros magos ocultaron.


	2. Iniciando el Viaje

**Capítulo 1: Iniciando el Viaje**

En este mundo poco a poco la magia ha ido desapareciendo, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas funcionan con ella cada vez hay menos personas que saben cómo usarla, en especial aquellos que usan magia elemental, ya que esta se hereda por linaje de sangre.

Por la pradera hacia la ciudad de Bellimer caminaba una chica encapuchada acompañada de lo que parecía ser un perro de peluche que caminaba en 2 patas. La joven se descubrió el rostro dejando notar que era una chica de alrededor de 16 años de edad, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-Rilliane-dijo algo enojado el perrito-Eres pésima con la orientación.

-Ah, mira Darkblack, ya estamos cerca-dijo señalando al frente la apenas visible ciudad.

-¿Qué?¿Ya casi…?

El perrito de peluche no termino de hablar cuando la chica, muy entusiasmada lo cargo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con rumbo a la ciudad.

-Mira, mira, ahí está-dijo muy contenta.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me cargues!? Oye, Rin ¡Me estas escuchando!-dijo Darkblack haciendo una rabieta, pues las dos cosas que más odiaba era que lo cargaran en brazos o le dijeran que parecía un peluche.

Mientras tanto por las calles de la ciudad de Bellimer caminaba un chico de cabellos dorados amarrados en una cola de caballo y ojos color café. El joven iba algo distraído, pero se percató de inmediato que una chica paso corriendo a lado de él con lo que parecía ser un peluche en sus brazos.

La misteriosa joven volteó a verlo algo sorprendido y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, hasta que ella chocó con la espalda un hombre robusto y de piel morena.

-Lo siento-dijo algo apenada mirando al frente mientras el tipo se volteaba.

-¡Chiquilla tonta, fíjate por donde caminas!-dijo en tono grosero uno de los 2 hombres que acompañaban al tipo con el que Rin chocó.

-¡Ya he dicho que lo siento!-respondió con la misma descortesía.

-¡Como te atreves a contestarnos de esa manera!-dijo el otro.

-Ja, les contesto como se me me da la gana.

El joven de cabello castaño siguió observando algo preocupado.

-No puede ser ¿Acaso busca problemas?-susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

-Jovencita, deberías tener cuidado de cómo le hablas a la gente ¿O quieres que te demos una lección?-dijo el hombre robusto tronándose los dedos.

Darkblack gruño y la joven miró muy seriamente al señor que estaba a punto de atacarla.

-Ya veo ustedes son delincuentes-dijo seriamente poniendo al perro en el suelo-Parece que los rumores de que "algo" pasaba en Bellimer eran ciertos. Ustedes muy buscados en Riame ¿Sabían?

-¡Maldita mocosa!-dijo enojado el señor desenvainando su espada.

-¡Si, jefe, dele una lección!

-¡Ten cuidado!-corrió hacia ella para ayudarla el joven.

La chica con un solo golpe mando a volar al señor robusto estrellándolo contra una pared. Los dos seguidores quedaron impactados y el chico se detuvo con un suspiro detrás de ella.

-Rin-le llamó la atención Darkblack-¿No te he dicho que controles un poco más tu fuerza?

-El perro habla-dijo uno de los tipos sorprendido, pues a pesar de que ese era un mundo donde la magia existía, era raro ver a animales que hablan.

-Noqueo al jefe de un solo golpe-dijo el otro algo asustado.

-Veamos ¿Quién sigue?-dijo la joven sonriente.

Ambos señores cargaron a su jefe y salieron huyendo del lugar.

-¡Nos vengaremos por esto!-gritaron a lo lejos.

-¡Si, cuando quieran!-los despidió sonriente, mas con sinceridad que con un tono de burla.

-¿Está bien que los hallas dejado ir?-le preguntó Darkblack

-La guardia real deberían poder encargarse de ellos, tú y yo ya no debemos meternos en problemas.

-Así que tu nombre es Rin-llamó su atención el chico detrás de ella.

-Sí, gusto en conocerte…mmm…

-Allen, mi nombre es Allen Reaster, pero puedes llamarme Len, mucho gusto-le extendió la mano.

-¿Al…Len?-dijo algo confundida tomando su mano, pues el nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar-Yo soy… Rilliane Kagami, pero me gusta más que me llamen Rin-sonrió-Ah, y este pequeño de aquí se llama Darkblack ¿Verdad que es lindo?-dijo alzando al perrito.

-¡Que no me digas lindo! ¡Y bájame en este instante!-ordenó enojado.

-Pues, parece un perro de peluche-contestó Len.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un perro?! ¡Soy un lobo! ¡Una bestia celestial!-le gritó enojado.

-¿Una bestia celestial? No importa lo que digas sigues pareciendo un perro de peluche-dijo escéptico.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-dijo Darkblack saltando de los brazos de Rin.

El perrito creció en un destello de luz convirtiéndose en un enorme lobo negro del tamaño de los jóvenes y aplasto a Len con una sola pata.

-¿Quién es un peluche, eh?

-¡Darkblack!-reaccionó la rubia sorprendida.

-¡Quítame tu pata de encima! ¡Pesas!-le grito el joven algo alterado mientras el lobo se reía.

-Pídeme perdón humano-se burló Darkblack.

-¡Suficiente!-lo golpeó la chica en la cabeza haciendo que volviera a su antigua forma-¡No puedes hacer eso!-le reprendió-¿Te encuentras bien?-ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie.

Len tomó la mano de la joven notando que traía puesto un guante y en esa misma mano una pulsera plateada de estrellitas que hizo que el chico sonriera.

-Sí, lo estoy, muchas gracias.

-Lamento lo que Darkblack te hizo-dijo volteando a ver al perrito que estaba de espalda a ella y de brazos cruzados-Normalmente no es así.

-Rilliane, vámonos-dijo algo irritado.

-¿Eh? Espera. Discúlpame Len, nos vemos al rato ¿Vale?-corrió hacia el perrito.

-Parece que sigue siendo la misma de siempre-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras veía a la joven alejarse.

Mikuo era un chico de cabello y de ojos azules que caminaba junto a un chico de aspecto serio, de cabello negro y ojos ambar.

-Oye, Rei, hay que ir a comer algo-dijo Mikuo felizmente.

-¡Que no me llames Rei!-le respondió enojado tomándolo de la camisa-Reisen, repite conmigo Re-i-sen.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban el peliazul notó que Rin pasaba por ahí junto con Darkblack.

-Ya te dije que lo siento-dijo la chica.

-No puedo creer que defendieras a ese tipo-dijo el perrito irritado.

-Debes aceptar que exageraste un poquito-dijo la rubia intentando calmarlo.

Un señor asusto a un por accidente a un par de caballos que tiraban de un carruaje y estos corrieron alterados por las calles dirigiéndose directamente a la joven y el perro. La joven no se dio cuenta en lo absoluto ya que estaba distraída con Darkblack, Mikuo se apresuró quitando a la chica del camino y Reisen salvó a Darkblack.

-Estuvo muy cerca-suspiró Mikuo bajando a la chica-¿Estas bien?

-Ah, sí gracias-dijo algo apenada.

-Aquí tienes a tu perro-dijo Reisen entregándoselo.

-¡Que soy un lobo!-dijo irritado al tiempo que Rilliane lo tomaba.

-Oh, un lobo que habla-dijo el joven sin ninguna expresión.

-Su nombre es Darkblack y yo soy Rin, gusto en conocerlos-sonrió.

-Me llamo Mikuo Hatsune y este tipo que ves aquí es Rei Kagene-dijo señalando a su compañero.

-Reisen-lo corrigió con tono frio de brazos cruzados.

El ruido del estómago de Darkblack les hizo caer en cuenta que era la hora de la comida. Más tarde se encontraban ya almorzando en la una cafetería y conversando plácidamente.

-Ya veo, entonces ustedes también son viajeros-dijo la rubia-Y ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?

-Yo no voy a ningún lugar en especial-dijo Mikuo sonriente.

-Yo voy hacia la ciudad de Terran-dijo el pelinegro serio.

La chica se intrigó al ver el serio desacuerdo de ellos y lo opuesto de sus personales, ya que Rei era muy serio y Mikuo muy sonriente.

-¿Cómo es que están viajando juntos?

-Rei y yo somos amigos, me lo encontré en la ciudad de Riame y decidimos viajar juntos-respondió el peliazul alegremente.

-Tú lo decidiste, te dije que no me siguieras-contestó Reisen fríamente.

-Y dime ¿tú hacia donde te diriges?-le preguntó Mikuo a Rin ignorando la hostilidad de Rei.

-A ningún lugar en específico, estoy viajando para encontrar algo y a alguien.

-¿Y qué seria eso…

-¡Ahí esta!-gritó uno de los tipos con los que la joven se había encontrado anteriormente.

Cuatro hombres se acercaron junto con el señor que la chica había noqueado.

-Oh, son los delincuentes-dijo la joven sonriente y muy calmada-Me encantaría jugar con ustedes pero justo ahora estoy comiendo ¿Por qué no regresan más tarde?

-¡Déjate de tonterías maldita mocosa!-le gritó el jefe.

Los chicos solo miraron con algo de sorpresa como la rubia suspiró y se puso de pie dejando a un lado su taza de café.

-Y yo pensaba dejar que la guardia real se encargara de ustedes.

-Un momento Rin-dijo Darkblack poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa para detenerla-Lo último que queremos es tener problemas con el consejo.

-Vaya, veo que tienes un demonio de nivel muy bajo-dijo el jefe.

-¡Soy una bestia celestial!-gritó con enojo e indignación ante la reciente ofensa-Acaba con ellos Rin.

-¡Muy bien!-se quitó la capa atacando al instante, sus ropas eran como un uniforme azul, una vestimenta típica un reino allegado al agua.

-¿No son ellos de la banda Rogers, los delincuentes más buscados de Riame?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Sí, son ellos-dijo el pelinegro bebiendo su café e ignorando el hecho de que Rin estaba peleando.

-Y ¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-dijo algo preocupado el joven rubio.

-No, no es necesario-dijo Darkblack sentándose de nuevo a comer su pastel helado-Puede parecer inofensiva pero Rin es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta, a decir verdad me preocupa más el hecho de que este peleando, ya que siempre termina causando grandes desastres.

La chica sin duda era buena peleadora, pues sin mucho esfuerzo logro mantener a raya a los 5 tipos que la atacaban y Mikuo se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba atacando como si quisiera lastimarlos, sino que más bien se lo estaba tomando como un juego.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-gritó el jefe causando que la pelea se detuviera-Maldita chiquilla, la última vez me agarraste desprevenido, pero esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes. Cometiste un error en meterte conmigo, el líder de la banda Rogers.

La joven miró algo extrañado como el señor estiraba sus manos creando frente a él un sello de magia.

-Yo los invoco guardianes del 5 nivel de las sombras.

Del suelo salieron 8 figuras cuadrúpedas negras con apariencia de lobos.

-¡Usa magia!-exclamó la joven muy sorprendida.

-Por algo es el más buscado de Riame-dijo Reisen-las autoridades le dieron una recompensa de 20,000 arcadias.

-Ah, es cierto-reflexiono un momento, pues ella ya había visto reportes, pero jamás les tomo importancia.

-Parece que ahora si esta en graves problemas-dijo Mikuo preocupado.

-Tal vez, pero ese no es el caso-dijo Darkblack despreocupado.

-¡Atáquenla!-les ordenó el señor a los demonios que de inmediato se abalanzaron contra la chica.

La joven no hizo ningún movimiento hasta el último momento invocando un espiral de agua a su alrededor, que repelió a los demonios impactándolos en diversos lugares y haciendo que desaparecieran. Todos los presentes incluyendo a Mikuo, Reisen y Allen que acababa de llegar al lugar quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¡Es una maga elemental!-gritó uno de los delincuentes muy sorprendido.

-Usar magia para atemorizar a las personas es algo muy bajo para alguien que se hace llamar mago-dijo Rilliane enojada.

-Je, así que eres una maga elemental, pero no importa, acabare contigo en este instante. ¡Yo los invoco guardianes de 4° nivel de la Oscuridad!-al instante cinco demonios gigantes de distintas formas aparecieron ante Ariana preparados para atacar.

Entre los magos invocadores de demonios se podían convocar de tres rangos y cada uno tenía diez niveles, el primer rango y más bajo, era sombras, el siguiente oscuridad y el ultimo y más peligroso, infinidad, incluso invocar el nivel diez de infinidad era muy complicado.

-¡Acaben con esa chiquilla insolente ahora mismo!

En ese momento tanto los ladrones como los demonios atacaron a la chica.

-Hey, eso es trampa-dijo Mikuo poniéndose de pie.

Al principio Rin esquivo muy bien los ataques coordinados de los demonios y los ladrones, dándole tiempo apenas para usar magia de agua para defenderse, obligándola a retroceder. Un niño corrió cerca de ella por su pelota y cuando el impacto de uno de los demonios iba a lastimar al niño ella se atravesó deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo volteando a ver al niño que asintió sorprendido-Muy bien, entonces vete de aquí.

El niño obedeció al tiempo que los bandidos se acercaban a atacar directamente a la chica y justo antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento unas flechas los hicieron retroceder.

-Rin ¿No te molesta que nos unamos a la fiesta?-dijo Mikuo a lo lejos sosteniendo su Arco.

-No me importa si dice que no-dijo Reisen quitándose su capa y desenvainando sus dos espadas-A mí no me niegan una pelea.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo también ayude antes de que tú lo destruyas todo-dijo Darkblack tomando su verdadera forma.

-Chicos-dijo sonriendo-Muchas gracias. Es hora de ponerse seria.

Un sello de magia se formó debajo de rubia convirtiéndose en agua y tomo la forma de un dragón gigante.

-¡Invocación de Agua!-dirigió el dragón hacia el primer demonio derrotándolo tras una breve pelea.

Otro de los demonios atacó directamente a la chica quien se defendió formando un escudo de agua, el otro golpe se desvió y Rin aprovechó ese movimiento para subir por el brazo del demonio y le corto el cuello con una onda de agua saltando al frente del tercero.

-Dos fuera quedan tres.

-Querrás decir dos-dijo Darkblack frente a ella tras destrozar con sus garras al tercer demonio.

La chica observó un momento a su alrededor viendo que Asumi y Daniel se estaban encargando de los bandidos. Rin estiró sus manos invocando un arco y flechas de agua que disparó al cuarto demonio congelándolo con el agua al atravesarlo con una flecha y después lo hizo pedazos con un golpe.

En cuanto al quinto demonio, lo hizo trizas con un látigo de agua a presión cortándolo como si fuera mantequilla.

-¡Rin cuidado atrás de ti!-le gritó Mikuo advirtiendo que el jefe de los ladrones la iba a atacar por la espalda.

Al instante en que la chica se dio vuelta Len noqueó con una patada al señor.

-Está mal atacar a una señorita por la espalda-dijo pisoteándolo enojado.

-Oh, buen trabajo Len-le sonrió al chico.

-¡Me las pagaras maldita bruja!-gritó tirado en el suelo.

-¡Háblale con más respeto!-aplasto su cabeza el rubio.

El tipo apenas pudo levantar la vista cuando vislumbró venir ya muy cerca a la guardia real, quienes fueron directamente a arrestar al tipo.

-Le agradecemos por haberse encargado del señor Rogers, había estaba causando problemas últimamente, puede pasar al edificio central por su recompensa cuando quiera-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Si, por supuesto-dijo algo nerviosa Rilliane nerviosa, pus ya había tenido varios líos con la guardia real y el consejo.

Los guardias alzaron al señor Rogers que notó de inmediato la reluciente gema azul colgada en una cadena de plata en el cuello de la joven.

-La gema legendaria-dijo el señor sorprendido-La leyenda es cierta y tú eres la dama del agua.

La rubia le dio la espalda ignorando al señor por completo mientras los guardias se lo llevaban.

-Se trata de la leyenda de los ocho magos ¿No es verdad?-dijo Len mientras Reisen y Mikuo se acercaban a ellos.

-No es solo una leyenda-dijo volteando a ver a los chicos-Tras sellar al Rey de Anoria los magos escondieron las gemas dentro de castillos en distintos lugares dejando a las bestias celestiales como sus guardianes. Esta es una de las gemas legendarias, la que se encontraba en el castillo de agua para ser exacta y Darkblack es el guardián que la custodió por más de 300 años.

Los chicos sabían perfectamente a que se refería Rin, ya que no había nadie en los nueve reinos que no conociera la leyenda del rey Todoroku y las gemas o conociera de la magia que estas supuestamente otorgaban, pero debido a que nadie había sido capaz de encontrarlas o siquiera de verlas se creía que su existencia eran solamente un mito.

-Si la leyenda es cierta, entonces los rumores de que el rey despertó también deben serlo-dijo el rubio.

-Es por eso que estas viajando-dedujo Mikuo-Para encontrar las gemas antes que el rey ¿No es así?

-Podría decirse que si ya que acabo de iniciar mi viaje-respondió ella-No voy a ningún lugar en particular.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-le preguntó el peliazul-Tal vez encontremos pistas sobre las gemas de camino a Terran.

-Creo que no me harían mal compañeros de viaje-dijo Rin-¿Tu qué piensas Darkblack?

-Has lo que quieras.

-Len, tú también eres viajero ¿No es así?-se dirigió la chica hacia él.

-Sí, justo ahora me dirigía hacia Maybell, escuche que una persona conocida actualmente estaba ahí-respondió el chico.

-Que coincidencia, yo vengo de allá.

-Sí, eso creí, pero si no les molesta, me gustaría viajar con ustedes hacia Terran.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que no ibas hacia Maybell a encontrarte con esa persona?-dijo la joven algo confundida.

-Sí, pero ella de cualquier forma ya no ha de estar ahí, tal vez luego vuelva.

-Aunque Terran queda muy lejos de Maybell-dijo Reisen.

-Que importa Rei, mientras más mejor-dijo alegre Mikuo.

-¡Reisen! ¡Reisen no Rei, repítelo conmigo!-gritó alterado jalándolo de la camisa.

Mientras esos dos seguían peleando Darkblack llamó la atención de Rin.

-¿Ese chiquillo va a venir con nosotros?

-¿Ese enano va a seguir insultándome?-dijo Len en el mismo tono cortante que Darkblack.

-¡¿A quién llamas enano maldito mocoso?!

-¡¿A quién llamas chiquillo perro enano?!

Al verlos parecía que ambos sacaban chispas con tan solo chocar sus miradas y se seguían insultando al tiempo que Reisen perseguí furioso a Mikuo que corría juguetonamente provocándolo aún más.

-¡Vuelve acá y no huyas!-le gritó el pelinegro.

-Je Rei se enojó.

-Cuando te ponga las manos encima…

-Chiquillo tonto-le dijo Darkblack a Len.

-Perro enano

-Mocoso malcriado

-Peluche polvoriento

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Peluche polvoriento! ¿Algún problema?

Rin observo extrañada la escena.

-¿Y estos son mis compañeros de viaje?-se preguntó a si misma.

Finalmente la rubia tuvo que detener a Darkblack cuando este cambio de forma para devorar a Len.

**Bueno, primero que nada pido disculpas, usualmente suelo subir los prologos seguidos de un capitulo, pero al modificar mi documento po apretaba un boton y no se guardaba asi que ayer me harte y ya no subi el capitulo 1.**

**Sakura-nyan12 : uchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**


	3. Peligro en Redelic

**Capítulo 2: Peligro en Redelic**

Rin y los chicos iban caminando tranquilamente por el sendero que guiaba directamente a la ciudad de Redelic, ya que iba a la cabeza, la chica no se dio cuenta de que detrás de ella los chicos venían peleándose.

-Miren, ya llegamos-dijo ella dándose vuelta para ver a sus amigos que en ese momento estaban como sin nada.

La joven los miró fijamente por un momento, estaban extrañamente muy calmados.

-Nos estamos llevando bien ¿No es así Darkblack?-dijo Len nerviosamente.

-Si…si, nos llevamos muy bien-dijo el perrito algo aterrado ante la mirada de la joven.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿y ustedes?-se dirigió a Reisen y Mikuo.

-Sí, sí, Rei y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien-dijo el chico peliazul muy contento.

-¡Que ya te dije que…-Reisen controlo su enojo ante la mirada seria de la rubia-Es decir, llámame Reisen-dijo dándole palmaditas a Mikuo en la cabeza.

-Así está mejor-dijo la chica volteando al frente con una sonrisa.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviadamente recordando al mismo tiempo la razón por la que no debían pelear enfrente de Rilliane. Mientras la joven cobraba la recompensa en el edificio central, los 4 se estaban peleando, hasta que finalmente colmaron la paciencia de la chica, que en ese momento casi desquita su furia con ellos y término haciendo una gran grieta en el suelo al golpearlo.

-Oigan dense prisa-les llamo ella la atención.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo aterrados de volver a hacer enojar a la chica, ella podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.

Cuando ellos se adentraban a la ciudad, muy lejos oculto en lo más profundo de un espeso y oscuro bosque se encontraba dentro de aquel castillo un encapuchado que los observaba por medio de una fuente de agua.

-Esa chiquilla…-dijo él.

-Amo-se acercó al encapuchado un joven de cabellos verdes-¿Quiere que yo personalmente me encargue de traer la gema?

-Eso no será necesario Gumo-dijo volteando a verlo el rey enmascarado-tú aún no estas a su nivel.

-Pero señor...

-Tú misión es mantener controlada a Ámbar, de esa chiquilla me encargare yo.

-Entiendo, en ese caso me retiro-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

.

.

.

Después de un rato de vagar por la ciudad Rilliane y los chicos se detuvieron frente a la biblioteca central.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo en tono triunfante la chica.

-¿La biblioteca central?-dijo Rei extrañado.

-Sí, la biblioteca de Redelic es la más grande del país de Anoria y he venido aquí por algo de información-dijo sonriente-Mientras realizo mi investigación ustedes pueden dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-En ese caso yo iré a comer-dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión retirándose.

-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo Mikuo despidiéndose de la chica.

-¿No necesita ayuda señorita Rin?-le preguntó Len.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes ¿Por qué no vas a comer con los chicos y Darkblack?

-Vámonos mocoso-dijo el perro adelantándose.

-Ya volvemos-dijo el rubio con algo de preocupación siguiendo al perro, por alguna razón dejarla sola le traía un mal presentimiento, pero estando ella en una biblioteca ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Al ver a los chicos alejarse Rilliane dio media vuelta y entró a la biblioteca principal. El edificio era muy grande, lleno de estanterías con libros por doquier y había muy poca gente en los alrededores. La chica se acercó a la bibliotecaria que era una linda joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules.

-Disculpe ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentran los archivos de la historia de hace 300 años?-le preguntó la rubia.

-Lo siento señorita, pero esa es información clasificada, solamente miembros de corte, el concilio o el consejo pueden verlo.

La rubia suspiro algo desilusionada y acto seguido saco de entre sus ropas una cadena que tenía un extraño dije de plata con el símbolo del consejo supremo.

-Como le decía, necesito ver los archivos históricos.

-¡Usted es una maga regional!-dijo la joven sorprendida.

…

Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban ya en un restaurante empezando de comer y como de costumbre Reisen perseguía a Mikuo enfurecido.

-Parece que se llevan bien-sonrió Len al verlos.

Finalmente Darkblack asentó su enorme copa de helado en la mesa sintiéndose satisfecho.

-No entiendo-dijo el chico mirándolo-¿No hubiera sido mejor que el guardián del castillo del agua tuviera que ver con ese elemento?

El comentario tomo por sorpresa al perrito.

-¿Entonces como debió haber sido el guardián?-preguntó Darkblack.

Ambos se imaginaron en ese instante un bagre gigante como protector del castillo pero de inmediato desaprobaron la idea.

-A decir verdad ninguno de los guardianes tiene que ver con el elemento del castillo que custodia-dijo Darkblack- Nosotros no fuimos creados para ser los guardianes de las gemas, sino para ser los compañeros de los magos. Al morir ellos solo nos quedó cumplir su última petición.

-Ya veo, eso lo explica, definitivamente un perro negro no tiene nada que ver con el agua.

…

La bibliotecaria había conducido a Rin hacia sala especial separada de la biblioteca principal.

-En esta bodega guardamos los documentos más antiguos de la nación, lo mantenemos separado de la biblioteca ya que nadie los utiliza. Tárdate el tiempo que quieras-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí, muchas gracias-le sonrió a la joven.

La rubia hojeo delicadamente el libro de la primera estantería, era sin duda muy grande y grueso, pero no era el que estaba buscando. Tomó otro par de libros y se sentó a revisarlos sobre el escritorio.

-Este libro habla sobre los antiguos gobernantes, pero no trae nada sobre las gemas-dijo para sí misma.

El libro traía una sección especial con información detallada sobre las bestias celestiales y al darle vuelta a la página observó la figura de su pequeño compañero canino sonriendo ligeramente.

-Parece que Darkblack no ha cambiado en más de 300 años.

En la página de a lado estaba la figura de una leona con pelaje café que llamó la atención de la chica.

-Así que esta es Ámbar la guardiana de la gema de madera, se ve muy linda y… ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-dijo cerrando el libro de golpe y tomando otro que estaba a su alcance y comenzó a leerlo-Todoroku Berham. Hasta la fecha no se sabe si ese fue su verdadero nombre y se tiene muy poca información de él. Fue un antiguo rey de Anoria e intentó provocar una guerra entre los 9 reinos, tras lo que fue sellado en su propia mascara.

Al instante Rin sintió una presencia amenazadora que provenía de una esquina oscura de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-se levantó rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Esta es la primera y última vez que nos vemos-levanto su rostro dando un paso al frente-Dama del agua.

-Tú eres…-dijo la chica con una expresión aterrada.

…

Los chicos sintieron una extraña presencia.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Reisen.

-No puede ser, esta presencia es…-Darkblack salió corriendo.

Los chicos salieron tras el perro intuyendo que algo malo estaba por suceder y frente a ellos salto desde un edificio la figura de una chica de cabellos negros.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos pasar de aquí-dijo autoritaria la joven.

-Tania-se detuvo Darkblack sorprendido.

La gente de alrededor comenzó a rodear a los chicos con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?-dijo Reisen mirando a los ciudadanos.

-¡Ella es una de los sirvientes e Todoroku, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto!-dijo el perrito tomando su verdadera forma-¡Hay que darnos prisa Rin está en peligro!

-Ya veo, ella es una maga de control mental-dijo Mikuo calmado mirando a la gente armada a su alrededor.

-¡No los dejen ir!-le ordenó la chica a las personas.

Los ciudadanos, que habían caído bajo el control de la misteriosa joven comenzaron a atacar a los chicos con todo tipo de armas.

En esos momentos Rin se encontraba frente al mismísimo Todoroku en persona. Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que el rey atacara a la joven de frente con su espada estando a unos segundos de atravesarla.

-"Es rápido"-pensó al tiempo que apenas pudo poner un escudo de agua que fue fácilmente evaporado al contacto con la espada deteniendo el ataque y generando una explosión que la estrello contra la pared.

La rubia se levantó algo impactada y alcanzó a esquivar el segundo ataque explosivo y formó un báculo de agua que se convirtió en metal, con el cual detuvo el tercer ataque de la espada sin generar explosión para el asombro del rey.

-¿Sorprendido? Este báculo absorbe todo tipo de impactos incluyendo tus explosiones.

-Impresionante, pero no lo suficiente dijo clavando la espada en el suelo para generar otra expresión obligando a la chica a retroceder.

-¡Invocación de agua!

El sello formó al dragón de agua y este atacó directamente a Todoroku que se defendió con su espada generando la evaporación del dragón y causando neblina. La chica aprovechó la distracción para salir del edificio debido a que no había suficiente espacio para combatir ahí adentro.

La neblina logró cubrir la parte de afuera del edificio dejando a ambos con poca visibilidad, Todoroku no tardo en hallar a la chica al generar explosiones por todo alrededor. La joven recibió algunos impactos pero continúo peleando solo con su báculo sin usar magia, sin embargo aún en esa situación estar en una pelea de armas le daba clara desventaja.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo mientras seguía atacándola.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-dijo sosteniéndose con el báculo-Tu magia te permite usar la del enemigo para generar explosiones en su contra y esto es lo único que puedes hacer mientras el resto de tu magia sigue limitada por el sello.

-La magia que tengo es suficiente para acabar contigo-dijo atacándola.

A pesar de que Rilliane podía defenderse bien no era tan rápida como Todoroku y no estaba en condiciones de continuar la batalla con sus heridas. En un descuido el rey hirió su costado izquierdo haciéndola caer de rodillas mientras se cubría su herida.

-Hora de acabar con esto-dijo alzando la espada para cortarle la cabeza.

Justo un segundo antes de decapitar a la chica el rey se detuvo de golpe sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se negaba a ejecutar la orden de asesinarla en ese preciso instante.

-¡Señorita Rin!-se escuchó la voz de Len a lo lejos.

La joven alcanzo a vislumbrar a los chicos corriendo hacia ella mientras la niebla se desvanecía y al voltear Todoroku ya había desaparecido. Rilliane se puso difícilmente de pie y se cubrió muy bien con la capa para esconder sus heridas, no quería tener que explicarles todo lo sucedido a sus compañeros y no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

-Chicos…-alcanzo a decir poniéndose contenta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Len acercándose muy preocupado.

Mikuo, Reisen y Darkblack tomaron posiciones de defensa al tiempo que fueron rodeados por los ciudadanos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó la rubia soportando el dolor el dolor de sus heridas para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Rin.

-Tania-dijo la chica sorprendida de ver a la joven de cabello negro.

-Es una lástima que deba deshacerme de ustedes-dijo Tania sonriendo.

-"Esto va mal, en mi estado actual no podre defenderlos"-pensó la rubia viendo algo borroso y sintiéndose mareada-"Tendré que…"

-¡Encárguense de ellos!-ordenó la chica a la gente que ya estaba lista para atacar.

-¡Transportación!-gritó Rin.

Justo antes de que fueran atacados los chicos desaparecieron en una burbuja de agua dejando a la joven sumamente furiosa.

-¡Búsquenlos no pudieron haber ido lejos!

Para cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta se encontraban en la punta del barranco no muy lejos de la ciudad, Reisen apareció en la mera esquina y de alguna manera logro evitar caer.

-¡Oye Rin!-le gritó el pelinegro enojado-¡Ten más cuidado estuve a punto de morir!

-Lo siento-sonrió con preocupación y segundos después cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Rin!-grito Allen preocupado al tiempo que los chicos se acercaban.

-No puede ser-dijo Mikuo sorprendido al mirar que Len le había quitado la capa dejando ver el estado en el que la chica se encontraba.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-el joven observó las heridas de la joven entre sus brazos.

-Debió haber sido atacada antes de que llegáramos-dijo serio Darkblack.

-¡¿Cómo es que pudo mantenerse de pie en ese estado?!-dijo Reisen impactado.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital!-dijo Len muy alterado-¡Debemos hacer algo!

-¡Tranquilízate!-le gritó el perro.

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo con Rin…es decir la señorita Rin en este estado?!

-¡Que pierdas la calma no nos ayuda en nada!

-Él tiene razón-le dijo Mikuo al rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo-Si no nos detenemos a pensar un momento no podremos hacer nada.

-Aun así no podemos regresar a la ciudad y el próximo pueblo queda muy lejos de aquí-dijo Reisen serio.

-No necesitamos un médico-dijo mirando a su alrededor-Miren allá hay una cabaña, solo hay que dejarla descansar-les informó el perro.

La luz de la luna alumbraba el oscuro bosque en el cual solo se podía ver el resplandor de la cabaña en la que los chicos se encontraban. Len estaba sentado en una silla frente a Rin sosteniendo du mano sumamente preocupado, Rei estaba cruzado de brazos frente a Mikuo que estaba apoyado en la pared cerca de la cabaña y Darkblack estaba sentado sobre la mesa.

-No pudimos llegar a tiempo, Darkblack ¿Tu sabes que fue lo que le paso? ¿Acaso fue debido a esa extraña presencia?-pregunto el rubio recordando la reacción que tuvo el perro.

-Quien sabe-dijo sin expresión.

-¿Realmente va a estar bien?-preguntó el peliazul algo preocupado

-Estará bien. Ella no morirá tan fácil-respondió Darkblack como si no le importara.

-¡Dices eso pero mira nada más como esta!-gritó Len irritado ante la indiferencia de Darkblack poniéndose de pie.

-¡Si digo que estará bien estará bien!-respondió el perro de la misma manera.

-¡Debimos haber ido a buscar a un doctor en vez de hacerle caso al estúpido perro!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Estúpido perro ¿algún problema?!

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para que se peleen-dijo rei serio.

-¡Tú no te metas!-le gritaron Len y Darkblack al mismo tiempo.

-¡Intente leer un poco la situación, maldita sea!-contestó el chico igual de irritado.

-Oigan chicos…-llamo su atención Mikuo.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondieron los tres volteándolo a ver malhumorados.

-¡Guarden silencio, maldita sea intento dormir!-les grito muy enojada la chica que acababa de despertarse ante tales gritos.

-¡Rin!-reaccionaron los cuatro con gran sorpresa.

-Ah, buenas-sonrió la chica gentilmente cambiando en un instante su carácter y asustando un tanto más a los chicos.

-¿Te sient…es decir ¿Se siente bien señorita Ariana?-le preguntó el rubio intentando disimular un poco su reacción.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte Len-dijo la joven haciendo que el chico se sonroja-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?-dijo notando la expresión de Mikuo y Rei que era de asombro puro e incredulidad.

-¡Y todavía preguntas!-le grito el pelinegro enojado-¡Hace unas horas pudiste haber muerto y te despiertas como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Pero si estoy bien…Es muy usual ser atacada por los sirvientes del rey-en ese momento reacciono algo alterada cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía puesto en su muñeca algo que era muy importante para ella-¡Mi pulsera! debió haberse me caído en aquel momento.

La rubia intentó levantarse pero aún estaba algo adolorida y fue detenida por Allen.

-No sé sobre esfuerce aún está muy lastimada señorita Rin-dijo el chico poniéndole las manos en los hombros y sentándola de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chiquillo, aunque seas tú, aun no te has recuperado por completo, será mejor que descanses-dijo Darkblack.

-Además hay algo que me preocupa… Esas heridas no te las pudieron haber hecho los ciudadanos ¿Quién fue él que te atacó?-le preguntó el rubio con enojo y seriedad.

Rin solo bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

-Espero que no les moleste, pero en verdad no quiero hablar de eso-dijo cubriéndose con la sabana al tiempo que se recostaba.

-¿Qué es esto, un berrinche señorita? Perdón por la intromisión-dijo Len algo irritado destapándola de inmediato, no era la primera vez que ella actuaba así y el rubio ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de escenas.

-¿eh? ¿Pero qué…-dijo apenas reaccionando al darse cuenta como el joven solo le había arrebatado la sabana y sintiendo aquella escena extrañamente familiar.

-¿Es que no confías en nosotros?-dijo el chico con algo de tristeza.

-No, no es eso en absoluto-dijo algo nerviosa intentando alegrar al chico y sintiéndose algo culpable-Es solo que…me preocupa como reaccionaran cuando lo sepan…

-La presencia que sentí…se trataba de él, ¿no es así? Rin-dijo serio Darkblack.

-Sí-apretó sus manos hablando contra su voluntad-Se trata Todoroku Berham, el que fue rey de Anoria hace 300 años.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto y hubo un momento de total silencio.

-Fue divertido viajar con ustedes aunque fuera por corto tiempo-dijo mirando al suelo la chica-A partir de ahora las cosas se pueden poner muy peligrosas si continúan conmigo, ya había sido atacada anteriormente pero nunca por él en persona. Por eso he decidido que hasta aquí llego mi viaje con ustedes-alzó la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa falsa-Por favor discúlpenlas molestias que les cause-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-No puedes ir a ningún lado con esas heridas, necesitas descansar-sostuvo su mano Len.

Rin volteo a ver al chico que no hizo ningún movimiento mientras aun la sostenía. Pensando que estaba enojado, la chica intento soltarse con delicadeza pero él la sostuvo más fuerte y volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Necesitaras energía para mañana.

-Len tiene razón, por ahora debemos ir a dormir-dijo Rei de brazos cruzados.

-Cierto, cierto-dijo Mikuo con alegría-Hoy fue un día muy largo, y hay mucho camino por recorrer mañana. Muy buenas noches Rin-acaricio con un gesto muy amable su cabeza mientras salía junto con Reisen y Darkblack de la habitación.

-Este…Len ya puedes soltarme no iré a ningún lado-dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

El joven tardo un par de segundos en notar que aún seguía sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica y la soltó muy nervioso al instante.

-Ah, de verdad lo siento señorita Rin…

-Solo Rin está bien-le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Mmm…prefiero por ahora no hacerlo-dijo el joven avergonzado.

-¿Eh? Pero hace rato gritaste mi nombre-dijo la chica refiriéndose al momento en el cual se desmayó por las heridas.

-Eso fue porque estaba muy preocupado por usted.

-Bueno, entonces prométeme que lo intentaras-le sonrió Rin.

-Como usted ordene señorita-dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación y reacciono con nerviosismo al darse cuenta-Ah, discúlpame-dijo saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

-Eh, Len espera…-dijo quedando algo confundida ante el gesto muy caballeroso por parte de Len, como si el supiera más de lo que aparentaba sobre ella.

.

.

.

-Parece que aún no soy capaz de controlar por completo este cuerpo-dijo Todoroku sentándose en su trono del salón principal de su castillo oscuro.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-se le acerco el peliverde.

-Gumo, tengo una misión para ti.

-Oigo y obedezco-dijo inclinándose ante la figura encapuchada.

.

.

.

El sol entró por las descuidadas ventanas de aquella abandonada cabaña donde los chicos se encontraban. Mientras Mikuo, Rei y Darkblack esperaban en la pequeña sala Len fue a tocar a la puerta de Rin para despertarla.

-Oh, si-dijo Darkblack recordando algo importante-Esta mañana Rin dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer en la ciudad y se fue de aquí muy temprano-dijo el perrito mientras bebía él te atrayendo la atención y sorpresa de todos.

-¡¿Qué ella hizo que?!-dijo Len estampando las manos sobre la mesa con algo de enojo.

-Ah, Len ¿Estabas escuchando?-dijo el perrito ignorando su reacción.

En esos momentos Rin se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca principal en medio de una pelea con Tania.

-No puedo creer que esta cosa sea tan importante para ti-dijo la joven pisoteando su pulsera mientras la chica de ojos azules yacía en el piso intentando levantarse.

La joven ignoró completamente su dolor y se puso de pie con un aura oscura.

-A mí me caes realmente bien Tania, es por eso que cuando peleo contigo generalmente no uso magia en tu contra, pero…-alzó la vista lanzándole una mirada asesina a la chica-Hasta aquí llego mi amabilidad contigo.

Los chicos se corrían en dirección a la biblioteca esquivando los ataques de los ciudadanos que aun seguían bajo el control de Tania, finalmente fueron rodeados viéndose obligados entrar en batalla, pasaron unos minutos antes de que el hechizo se rompiera dejando a la gente que atacaba a los chicos sumamente desconcertados.

-Parece que Rin rompió el hechizo-dijo Rei guardando sus dos espadas.

-La princesa-se susurró Len a si mismo apresurándose a donde seguramente estaba aquella chica.

Los chicos rápidamente siguieron al joven por las calles de la ciudad, corrían a gran velocidad preocupados por lo que le hubiera pasado a Rin, para sorpresa de ellos la chica ya estaba saliendo de la biblioteca sonriente y sosteniendo en alto su muñeca para observar mejor su pulsera de estrellitas.

-¡Rin!-se le acerco rápidamente a ella Len sumamente preocupado-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te paso nada?-le pregunto preocupado examinándola y al notar de inmediato su propia actitud acelerada se aclaró la garganta para cambiarla-Es decir… ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

La joven reaccionó con algo de sorpresa viniéndole a la mente un borroso recuerdo de un niño acercándose a ella igual de preocupado debido a que ella se había caído al correr hacia él intentando alcanzarlo y le sonrió al chico con gentileza mientras los demás se acercaban a paso normal.

-Estoy muy bien Len, gracias por preocuparte…"Algún día podre recordar quien era ese niño, estoy segura"-pensó Rin sonriendo para sus adentros.

**¿Muy rapido para el capitulo dos? Apuesto a que nadie se esperara el ataque sorpresa**


	4. Viaje en Globo

**Capítulo 3: Viaje en globo**

En el país de Renogre, a las afueras de la ciudad de Carmila se lleva a cabo todos los años una famosa competencia de globos aerostáticos que precisamente acababa de terminar. Unos señores se estaban encargando de atar al suelo uno de los globos que se encontraba a escasos 13 metros del suelo.

En ese momento de la nada aparecieron en una gota de agua Rin y los chicos, de tal forma que la única que quedó sobre la canasta fue la joven de cabellos rubios mientras sus compañeros se deslizaban por cada una de las gruesas sogas hacia el suelo noqueando así a los señores que las estaban sosteniendo.

A Rilliane le tomó un momento recuperase del hechizo de tele-trasportación ya que este requería de mucha magia para ser realizado, cuando un viento fuerte se estampó contra el globo elevándolo a 30 metros muy rápidamente y continuaba ascendiendo.

-¡Rin la próxima vez que…-grito Rei muy enojado pero se contuvo al notar al igual que los chicos que la rubia no se encontraba cerca.

-¡Bájenme de aquí!-gritó apenas pudiéndose asomar.

-¡¿Cómo rayos llego ahí?!-se pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido volteando hacia arriba para ver como el globo se alejaba con algo de rapidez debido al viento.

-Hyuuu, se ha ido muy lejos-dijo Mikuo mirando.

-Oh, no, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Len sumamente preocupado corriendo en la dirección en la que se iba el globo aerostático.

-¡Espera!-le grito Reisen siguiéndolo junto con Mikuo y el perro-No creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto, no le ha de costar mucho bajar del globo ¿verdad?

-No, no lo entienden, la prin…la señorita Rin le teme a las alturas, es incapaz de hacer algo en su estado.

Darkblack miro fijamente al rubio que corría muy preocupado, algo había de raro en la forma en la que aquel joven se comportaba con la chica, y no solo eso, perecía saber exactamente como tratarla y anticiparse a algunas reacciones de Rilliane o incluso conocer de qué manera actuaria, preocupándose a sobre manera de aquella joven que acababa de conocer.

-¡Señorita Rin, se esta elevando mucho, disminuya la flama del globo!-le grito Len desde el suelo.

En esos momentos la joven estaba temblando hecha bolita en una esquina del globo y al escuchar la voz del chico logró reunir el valor para asomarse por la canasta y ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero apenas y alcanzo a vislumbrar a sus compañeros cuando las grises nubes cubrieron su vista.

-Esos eran…-dijo estando algo mareada y comenzando a ver doble.

.

.

.

En el entorno que los rodeaba se percibía un aura hostil aun estando a las afueras de la ciudad muy cercanos al bosque.

-Je, parece que se trata de una emboscada-dijo Reisen mirando a su alrededor extrañas figuras humanoides de color negro.

-¿Qué rayos son estas cosas?-preguntó Len poniéndose en guardia.

-Son sombras convocadas por Todoroku-dijo Darkblack adoptando su verdadera forma-Parece que el rey tiene prisa por deshacerse de nosotros, tan solo espero que sobrevivan-comenzó a atacar a las sombras.

-Pues veamos qué tan fuerte es el oponente-comentó el pelinegro sacando sus dos espadas.

Mientras tanto el globo en el que estaba in comenzaba a dejar de elevarse la chica sentada en la canasta miraba a sus amigos a través de una esfera de agua que le mostraba como ellos se defendían de los ataques de las sombras.

-Así que hizo su movimiento-dijo intuyendo que todo aquello era obra de Todoroku-Aun si los chicos son buenos peleadores, es imposible derrotar a las sombras sin uso de magia-dijo poniéndose de pie y disolviendo la ilusión que le mostraba la bola de agua-Debo de hacer algo.

En esos momentos un fuerte viento se estampó contra el globo aerostático haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la chica se puso de pie nuevamente asomándose por la canasta, se sentía algo mejor ahora que solo podía ver nubes grises a su alrededor, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa por la altura a la que se encontraba.

Una sombra irrumpió entre las nubes estrellándose contra el globo, Rin se sostuvo fuertemente de las cuerdas del globo logrando vislumbrar la enorme ave negra que se había impactado contra la canasta.

De la nada otra ave de igual tamaño que la interior pasó muy cerca de la parte superior del globo intentando picarlo, pero la ágil reacción de la joven logró evitar el impacto del ave poniendo un escudo de agua.

-Parece que no la voy a tener fácil-el mareo nuevamente tomó control de su cuerpo, apenas y logró mantenerse de pie algo agitada dándose cuenta de que en su estado y con sus heridas no podría combatir a las aves, en especial debido a la enfermedad de la cual nadie sabía nada.

Las aves continuaron atacando el globo ferozmente sin que la chica pudiera hacer ningún movimiento brusco, la presión de su sangre comenzaba a acelerase y dolor punzante atacó su corazón haciendo su vista borrosa mientras comenzaba a llover.

-¿Por qué precisamente ahora?-se preguntó apretándose el puño contra el pecho.

Finalmente las dos aves atacaron el globo sincronizadamente y logaron tirar a Rin de este, la chica solo vio a las aves revoloteando antes de quedar inconsciente mientras caía de una gran altura.

Cada vez se hacía menor la distancia entre ella y el suelo, sin duda el impacto iba a ser muy peligroso pero la rubia seguía sin poder reaccionar, las gotas de lluvia se apegaron a ella formando una burbuja de agua a su alrededor que disminuyó su velocidad de caída. Bajo lentamente quedando en los brazos de un misterioso chico encapuchado.

-Pero que princesa más problemática eres Rin-dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver el rostro dormido de la chica.

.

.

.

Todoroku observaba atentamente lo que acababa de suceder desde la fuente.

-Esa chiquilla terminara por convertirse en un gran problema-se dijo así mismo.

-Si es así ¿Por qué no la eliminaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-le preguntó la figura de una mujer oculta en la oscuridad.

-Sabes muy bien que aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que desperté aun no puedo controlar por completo este cuerpo que no me pertenece, el alma de esa persona sigue aferrada intentando no desaparecer y ha resistido por mucho tiempo, pero muy pronto su voluntad se desvanecerá y este cuerpo será completamente mío y entonces me encargare de esa chiquilla personalmente-dijo apretando sus puños.

.

.

.

Len retrocedió con un salto y contra ataco hábilmente con su espada cortando a la sombra en dos inútilmente ya que se volvió a unir al instante y lo mismo sucedió con las que Mikuo y Reisen estaban combatiendo.

-Esto no está sirviendo de nada-dijo Len con la respiración agitada ya que desde hace un rato estaban peleando, pero no había progreso.

-Amigos, fue un gusto conocerlos-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa.

-¡Aun no estamos muertos!-volteo a verlo Reisen muy enojado.

-Si, tal vez debí decírselos antes, pero las sombras solo pueden ser derrotadas usando magia-dijo Darkblack entretenido con el enemigo.

-Lo mato-susurró Len irritado para sí mismo.

-Je, parece que estamos en graves problemas-dijo Mikuo.

-¡No lo digas como si fuera algo bueno y haz algo!-dijo el pelinegro tomándolo bruscamente de su camisa.

-Creo que eso no va a ser necesario-dijo el joven peliazul volteando a ver a Len.

En esos momentos en chico de cabellos rubios avanzaba cortando a las sombras con su espada ardiendo en llamas, pero a pesar de eso no era una situación que se pudiera manejar tan fácilmente aun con el usando magia.

-Ah, así que después de todo es un mago de fuego-dijo Darkblack inexpresivo y sin moverse.

-Perro tonto, aleja a los chicos un poco-le gritó Len mientras seguía combatiendo.

-¡Entendido!-dijo lanzando a Mikuo y Reisen arriba de su lomo-Es decir, ¡No me des ordenes!-dijo obedeciendo de todos modos.

-No me queda de otra-dijo clavando su espada en llamas en el suelo-¡Rueda de Fuego!

Al instante el fuego formó un círculo alrededor del chico y las sombras, conectándose directamente al centro donde Len sostenía su espada, las llamas llegaron a alcanzar un metro de alto, aquel hechizo logro aniquilar a la mayoría de esos demonios.

-¡Maldito, si podías usar magia de fuego, porque no lo hiciste antes!-le grito Reisen enojado.

-Probablemente sea por eso-dijo Mikuo señalando al chico.

El fuego se disipo dejando ver a algunas de las sombras que habían sobrevivido y a el rubio con algunas quemaduras cayendo al suelo debido a la energía que gasto, las sombras se encontraban muy cerca del joven y el tiempo de reacción de los chicos no sería lo suficiente rápido como para lograr salvar a Len del ataque de los demonios.

Tanto Rei como Mikuo intentaron darse prisa para ayudar, cuando de repente las sombras fueron ahuyentadas por unas llamas azules que rodearon a al rubio, de la nada apareció una chica encapuchada que con un solo movimiento quemo a las sombras restantes con las mismas llamas azules.

La lluvia comenzaba a parar, aquella misteriosa joven se acercó al lugar en el que Len estaba mientras Mikuo y Reisen no hacían ningún movimiento. Aquella rubia se agacho para examinar al chico y tras observarlo un par de segundos lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago prendiéndole todo el cuerpo en llamas azules.

-¡Despierta!-le gritó la chica al tiempo que los chicos se acercaban rápidamente con algo de preocupación de que su compañero fuera asesinado.

-¡Eso me dolió!-se despertó al instante frotándose el estómago.

-Ah, ya despertaste-dijo la chica misteriosa descubriéndose el rostro.

La joven tenía mucho parecido con Len.

-¡Nada de ya despertaste!-le respondió él algo irritado.

-Oh, vamos-dijo con una dulce voz en un tono algo juguetón-¿Así es como tratas a tu querida hermana después de un rato de no vernos?-lo abrazó fuertemente la chica con gran alegría.

-Sí, pero suéltame, me ahogas-dijo el rubio avergonzado.

-Anda, deja que la hermana mayor consienta un ratito a su inútil hermano menor-dijo acariciándole la cabeza sin soltarlo.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, ya suéltame Lenka-dijo el chico intentando librarse de su hostigadora hermana.

Mikuo, Reisen e incluso Darkblack miraban atónitos la escena, finalmente la chica soltó algo decepcionada a su hermano y se acercó a susurrarle al oído.

-Apuesto a que serias feliz si en vez de mi te lo hiciera "ella".

Lenka se puso de pie dejando a Len en el suelo rojo como un tomate.

-Pero bueno, resultaste ser todo un inútil protegiendo a tu princesa hermanito-le despeino el cabello con una amplia sonrisa-¿Por qué no te das por vencido y vuelves a casa conmigo?

De pronto un aura oscura invadió a Len, que se quedó en el suelo con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Soy de verdad un inútil-dijo con los ánimos decaídos.

Los chicos seguían sin poder creer lo que veían, vaya apoyo que le daba su hermanita.

-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa falsa y ese repentino cambio de ánimos?-dijo el pelinegro extrañado.

-Ella es cruel-dijo Mikuo.

-Como sea, parece que el mocoso ya se encuentra bien-dijo Darkblack acercándosele-Aunque nadie le puede quitar lo inútil-dijo el perro dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ah, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber nacido-susurró el chico.

-Increíble-dijo Reisen-Ni siquiera los insultos de Darkblack le hacen efecto.

-Oye, mocoso, ¿me estas escuchando?-le preguntó Darkblack algo preocupado e irritado de que este no le respondiera como siempre lo hacia.

.

.

.

Rin estaba profundamente dormida teniendo en sus sueños un recuerdo del pasado. La débil niña de 7 años caminaba por unos amplios corredores llenos de luz de la mano de un chico alto de cabellos más oscuros que los de ella.

-Hermano-llamó su atención Rilliane jalándole la mano.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?-se detuvo el joven hincándose para escucharla.

-¿Adónde vamos?-le preguntó la dulce niña mientras el chico de ojos azules más claros que los de ella le acomodaba bien la capa cubriendo un tanto su rostro.

-Shss-le susurró tiernamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie-No debemos dejar que nos descubran mi princesa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

-Porque nadie debe saber a dónde nos dirigimos, vamos a ir a verla a "ella"

-Waa ¿Enserio?-dijo muy animada y luego un terrible dolor atacó su corazón haciéndola caer de rodillas.

-¿Rin estas bien?-se inclinó muy preocupado.

La niña respiraba agitadamente apretándose el corazón mientras intentaba soportar el dolor.

-Será mejor que…

-No-dijo sosteniendo su capa al intuir lo que su hermano quería decir.

-Rin…

-Solo dame mi medicina y en un rato estaré bien-le rogó con ojos suplicante y a punto de llorar.

-Pero no podemos arriesgarte de esta forma, si llegas a empeorar…

-Por favor-las lágrimas se le resbalaban de las mejilla-Quiero ir a ver a la, quiero ver a mi hermana.

El joven miro a la triste niña y suspiro limpiando sus mejillas.

-Realmente soy débil ante tus suplicas, pero todo vale la pena si logro hacer que sonrías, así que ya no llores mi princesa-le sonrió su hermano.

-Rinto-susurró la chica entre abriendo los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Estabas teniendo un buen sueño mi princesa?-preguntó el joven acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

-Hermano-dijo con algo de sorpresa levantándose débilmente.

Al instante un dolor punzante invadió el pecho de la rubia de nueva cuenta impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento. El joven sirvió un vaso de agua y le dio unas pastillas a su hermana.

-¿Ves? Esto sucede cuando no cuidas mejor de ti misma, deberías tomar en cuenta el estado en el que te encuentras-dijo su hermano algo preocupado-No le sobre exijas demasiado a tu cuerpo, no está en esas condiciones.

En cuanto Rin trago las pastillas, Rinto volvió a recostarla y la chica lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-dijo con algo de tristeza.

-No hay problema, tienes suerte de que me encontrara por aquí casualmente.

-Había algo importante…que quería preguntarte…sobre…-a la chica le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Lo que sea ya me lo preguntaras en otra ocasión, por ahora descansa-dijo el joven acariciando la cabeza de su hermana con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Entonces, es gracias a que tu hermana usa las llamas azules de fuego que tú ya te encuentras mejor-dijo Reisen intentando captar.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el suelo mientras la hermana de Len estaba no muy lejos de espaldas a ellos atendiendo un asunto con una carta contacto, que servía para comunicarse con otras personas a través de una ilusión.

-Entre los magos elementales de fuego se sabe que existen tres tipos de llamas, de hecho me sorprende que el mocoso pueda usar las flamas rojas y no salir tan gravemente herido, por lo general estas flamas son las más difíciles de controlar, tienen un gran poder destructivo y son sumamente peligrosas para el usuario.

-Bueno, eso explica porque no había usado la magia de fuego hasta ahora-dijo el pelinegro de brazos cruzados.

-Vaya, entonces Len debe ser sin duda impresionante-dijo Mikuo sonriente.

-Ah, muchas gracias, no es para tanto-respondió el chico avergonzado.

-Sí, diría eso si no saliera con quemaduras después de usar ese tipo de magia, pero al final son muy pocos los magos elementales que quedan-dijo el perrito mientras Len fruncía el ceño-En cuanto al segundo tipo de llamas, son un tanto más fáciles de controlar, pero incluso entre los magos de fuego es muy poco común quienes puedan utilizarlas, ya que las llamas azules son para curación y purificación, solo sirven para defensa.

-De mi familia Lenka ha sido la única que ha podido utilizar las llamas azules, pero es la única flama que ha podido utilizar-dijo el rubio.

-Oh, ya entiendo, utilizó la purificación para acabar con los demonios y la curación para las heridas de Len-dijo Rei dándose cuenta.

-Y el último tipo de flamas son las llamas doradas, estas son más poderosas que las llamas rojas y se le atribuyen otros usos, pero hasta ahora no he conocido a nadie capaz de utilizarlas.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo Len poniéndose de pie-¡No hay tiempo para esto, debemos ir a buscar a la señorita Rin!

-No te preocupes hermanito, la señorita Rin se encuentra bien descansando en una habitación de la posada-dijo Lenka acercándose a los chicos al tiempo estos se ponían de pie.

-Claro, se me olvidaba que si tú estás aquí significa que esa persona también está cerca-dijo entre dientes Len.

-Bien, en ese caso acompáñenme.

Tanto Darkblack como Mikuo y Rei reaccionaron con sorpresa, era algo sumamente extraño que la hermana de Len supiera de Rin o tal vez no tanto si se ponían en contacto, pero aun así se les hacía algo muy raro.

En esos momentos la rubia estaba profundamente dormida soñando con una escena sumamente familiar. Era el día de su cumpleaños número siete y frente a ella había un niño cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo el niño dándole una pequeña cajita.

La niña lo tomó algo intrigada y decidió abrirlo en ese mismo momento.

-Tal vez no sea como lo que acostumbras a recibir pero…

-Waaa-reacciono ella con felicidad al mirar la pulsera de estrellitas dentro de la caja-Es hermosa-dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-No es para tanto-dijo aquel niño algo avergonzado-Es solo una pulsera.

-No. Es una pulsera especial porque me la diste tú, te prometo que la voy a cuidar.

El niño sonrió al ver a Rilliane contenta.

-¡Señorita Rin!-entró Len a toda prisa junto con los chicos.

A lado de la cama estaba Rinto, quien sonrió plácidamente al ver a los chicos entrar.

-Hola Darkblack hacia un tiempo que no te veía-dijo Rinto sonriente.

-¿Eh? ¿Sabes quién es él?-le preguntó Mikuo al perrito.

-Por supuesto, es el hermano de Rin-respondió Darkblack-Pero ¿Qué…

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hermana. Mucho gusto-los saludo Rinto estrechando su mano.

Los chicos recibieron el saludo notando que el rubio y Rin no eran muy parecidos.

-Por cierto Len, tenemos que hablar-dijo saliendo seguido del joven para sorpresa de los chicos.

-Con esto no cabe duda, Len tiene algo que ver con Rin-dijo Darkblack-Se preocupa por ella en exceso, sabe cómo se comporta y las cosas que la molestan o la alteran…es como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo y la trata de manera diferente a otras chicas con las que nos hemos encontrado.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabias? Ellos son amigos de la infancia-dijo Lenka mirando por la ventana y dejando a todos sumamente sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no puede ser, Rin…-dijo el perrito pasmado.

-No voy a entrar en detalles, lo único que les puedo decir es que a causa de un accidente Rin no recuerda haber conocido a Len y mi tonto hermano piensa que es mejor así debido a la diferencia de clases sociales entre ellos, piensa que el accidente fue su culpa, no tiene remedio-suspiro la chica.

-Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual Len se comporta de manera distante pero amable y respetuosa con ella-dijo Mikuo.

-¿Diferencia? ¿Acaso Rin es una niña rica?-dijo Reisen sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo? ¿No están enterados? Rin es…

.

.

.

Cuando los dos jovenes entraron de nuevo a la habitación Len se veía algo deprimido. Y los chicos estaban sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

-Pero, no se preocupen, es mejor que solo ignoren lo que les acabo de decir-sonrió la chica complacidamente.

-Lenka es hora de irnos-le sonrió Rinto.

-Ah, cierto-dijo volteando a verlo.

-¿Eh? Pero aun tenia cosas de que hablar contigo-le dijo Len a su hermana mientras esta se la acercaba.

-Hablaremos de lo que quieras en otra ocasión-dijo Lenka dándole un beso al chico en la mejilla-Nos vemos-le sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

-Incesto-dijo Darkblack de brazos cruzados.

-No es nada de eso ¡Maldito perro!-le gritó el rubio con enojo.

-¡No me hables en ese tono mocoso!

-¡Cállate perro tonto!-le respondió Len.

-¡Los dos guarden silencio, Rin esta durmiendo!-les gritó Reisen en el mismo tono de irritación.

-Oh que lindo Rei se preocupa por nuestra amiga-dijo Mikuo en tono amable.

-Ni hablar, me preocupa más lo que hará si se…-dijo el pelinegro algo aterrado.

Rin se despertó algo adormilada frotándose los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo extrañada viendo a los chicos refugiados de ella en una esquina de la habitación.

-Ah, veo que ya despertó señorita Rin-dijo algo nervioso viendo que la joven miraba para todos lados.

-¿Y mi hermano?-les preguntó en tono delicado.

-Su hermano se tuvo que ir por algunos asuntos, no tuvo tiempo de despedirse-le contesto Len sentándose frente a ella.

-Ya veo, quería preguntarle si es que él sabía quién me había regalado esta pulsera-dijo alzando la mano.

Los chicos vieron la pulsera de estrellitas en la muñeca de la chica y la mirada de tristeza del rubio.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión se lo pueda preguntar-sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza y preocupación.

-Sí, tienes razón-le sonrió al chico-Muchas gracias Len.

Aquella cálida sonrisa le hizo recordar la expresión de la chica de cuando él le había regalado la pulsera para su cumpleaños.

-"Da gusto ver que no ha cambiado nada mi princesa"-pensó Len esbozando una sonrisa para Rin.

**En cuanto a lo de actualizar, pues la verdad no se cuanto tardare, depende de mi estado de animo.**


	5. La gema del castillo del rayo

**Capítulo 4: La gema del castillo del rayo**

Los chicos aparecieron en un parque de la ciudad de Kleron del reino de Interion a unos siete metros del suelo, el primero en caer fue Rei cayendo encima de él Mikuo, Len y Rin junto con Darkblack en ese orden.

-¡Quítense!-gritó Reisen irritado después de haber sido brutalmente aplastado.

Al instante todos se levantaron rápidamente y Rin puso a Darkblack en el suelo mientras Daniel se ponía de pie algo molesto.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó algo nerviosa la chica.

-¿En dónde rayos estamos?-le preguntó el joven enojado.

-Pues a juzgar por el ambiente-miró a su alrededor-el clima-alzó la vista- y la gente…No tengo ni la menor idea-sonrió.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes si fuiste tú la que nos trajo aquí?!-le grito sumamente irritado.

-Sí, pero cuando uso la tele-transportación no puedo controlar hacia dónde vamos-dijo nerviosa intentando calmar a Rei.

-La magia de tele-transportación es la más difícil de usar, después de todo se debe saber cuánta magia hay que usar para llegar exactamente al punto donde quieres ir-dijo el perro.

-Con esta magia la concentración lo es todo. No importa si utilizas muy poca magia, mientras estés concentrado la distancia entre dos puntos a recorrer puede ser inmensa y no habrás consumido mucha energía o por el contrario puede ser una distancia muy pequeña y se habrá gastado mucha magia-completo Len.

-Si Rei ¿Cómo es posible que no supieras algo como eso?-dijo Mikuo en tono burlón.

-¡Tú tampoco!-le gritó irritado agarrándolo de la camisa.

-Rin-dijo el chico peliazul fingiendo llorar-Rei me esta molestando-dijo abrazando a la chica como si se tratase de un niño pequeñito.

-Ya, ya tranquilo-dijo siguiéndole el juego a Mikuo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-Eso está mal Rei, deberías llevarte mejor con tu amigo-le dijo al joven frente a ella de forma amenazadora.

-Ella es un demonio-se susurró asimismo el pelinegro.

-Me parece que estamos en Kleron-dijo Len mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Rin soltando a Mikuo.

-Ah, es que yo ya he estado aquí-dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-¡¿Estamos en el reino de Interion?!-reaccionó Rei sorprendido

-Oh eso explica porque caímos-dijo Rin al meditarlo.

Los tres chicos observaron a la joven algo extrañados y se miraron entre sí sin comprender, la chica que notó su confusión, suspiró y les sonrió con un poco de preocupación.

-Bien, bien, puesto que no entendieron gustosamente se los explicare-dijo imaginándose todo con dibujitos-Supongan que están encima de una montaña a 7,000 metros del suelo, ahora piensen que se tele-transportan a dos kilómetros de esta, lo que pasaría seria que aparecerían a dicha distancia pero a la misma altura. Como la diferencia de altura entre Carmila y aquí es de seis metros aparecimos a esa distancia sobre el suelo.

-Oh, eso explica porque caímos sobre Reisen-dijo Mikuo comprendiéndolo.

-Rin, la gema esa brillando-le llamó la atención Darkblack.

La chica se fijó con sorpresa que su gema tenía un débil resplandor.

-No es posible-dijo ella con asombro

-¿Eso qué significa?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Significa que hay una gema muy cerca de aquí-dijo el perrito de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué no se suponía que las gemas legendarias estaban ocultas en lugares especialmente difíciles de acceder?-cuestiono Len algo extrañado.

-Sí, por lo general descubrir su ubicación es muy complicado y una vez que lo encuentres infiltrarse no es nada fácil ya que no solo hay que superar los obstáculos dentro del castillo sino también enfrentarse al guardián de la gema-dijo Rin.

-Lo que quiere decir que alguien ya obtuvo una de las siete gemas restantes y se encuentra en esta ciudad en estos momentos-dijo Mikuo algo serio.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que una de las gemas esta en esta ciudad y es más fácil buscarla si no tenemos que cruzar por uno de esos dichosos catillos-dijo Rei de brazos cruzados.

-Si, aquello no es nada sencillo o de lo contrario cualquiera podría ir a tomarlas-dijo Rin algo pensativa-Por ahora dividámonos para buscar, me preocupa el hecho de quien haya obtenido la gema… ¡Muy bien!-recobró el ánimo-Len, tú iras con Darkblack y Rei tu iras con Mikuo.

-¿Yo con el chiquillo?-reaccionó el perro con sorpresa mientras Len suspiraba.

-¿Por qué debo ir con Mikuo?-dijo Reisen algo irritado.

-Sin quejas-dijo en tono serio-Nos vemos aquí exactamente en una hora, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos ¿Entendieron?

-Si-dijeron los cuatro como soldaditos ante la mirada amenazadora de la chica.

-Muy bien, nos vemos-sonrió animadamente retirándose al instante y dejando extrañados a los chicos debido a su repentino cambio de humor al cual lentamente se estaban acostumbrando.

-¿Estará bien dejarla ir sola?-se preguntó Len mas para si mismo que para que lo escucharan algo preocupado.

-Es más seguro si no estamos cerca de ella-dijo Rei-Para nosotros.

-Estará bien, no te necesita enano-dijo Darkblack caminando hacia la izquierda.

-Maldito perro no te creas el jefe-dijo siguiéndolo entre dientes.

-Vámonos Reisen-dijo Mikuo caminando hacia la derecha.

-¡Que me llamo…-controló su ira-No, espera esta vez sí lo dijiste bien-dijo el joven siguiéndolo.

.

.

.

Después de buscar inútilmente por la ciudad Rin miró su reloj, ya casi se acababa el tiempo acordado para reunirse con los chicos y luego miro de nueva cuenta su gema, el resplandor comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad indicando que la otra gema se hallaba muy cerca.

-Falta poco-dijo comenzando a correr y justo al dar vuelta en una esquina chocó con una chica de cortos cabellos verdes cayendo ambas al suelo-Me dolió-dijo Rin poniéndose de pie y extendió su mano con una sonrisa a la joven-¿Te ayudo?

-Sí, muchas gracias-dijo tomando su mano y poniendo se dé pie.

-¡Tú!-exclamaron las dos con sorpresa al vislumbrar que una gema colgaba del cuello de la otra. La de Ariana era azul marino y la de aquella chica era amarilla.

-¡Gumi! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?-dijo acercándose lo que parecía ser un gatito amarillo.

-Waa-dijo Rin emocionada inclinándose-Él debe ser Layon el guardián del catillo del rayo. Mucho gusto-sonrió confundiendo algo a la pelierde.

-Una gema legendaria-dijo impresionado el gatito.

-Ah, perdón-dijo mirando a la chica-Mi nombre es Rin Kagami-dijo extendiéndole la mano a la rubia que aún estaba algo atónita.

-Mi nombre es Gumi Mistran, encantada-dijo aceptando el saludo con una sonrisa-Así que tu posees la gema del castillo del agua.

-Precisamente

-Si tú eres la poseedora de esa gema ¿Dónde está el guardián?-preguntó el gatito.

-Oh, ¿Te refieres a Darkblack? Pues él esta…

.

.

.

En tan solo un momento Gumi y Layon ya se encontraban en el punto de reunión acordado.

-Llegaran en cualquier momento-dijo la rubia.

-¿No son esos de allá?-preguntó Gumi señalo a la derecha.

A lo lejos podía verse a Mikuo venir corriendo a toda velocidad y tras él a cierto pelinegro gritándole que en cuanto lo atrapara lo iba a asesinar mientras el joven canturreaba su nombre solo para fastidiarlo más.

-Creo que son los de allá-señalo Layon a la izquierda.

Len y Darkblack venían discutiendo sobre quién sería el primero en llegar al punto de partida muy empatados en la carrera. Rin se estampó la mano en la frente claramente avergonzada por la actitud infantil que sus compañeros de viaje demostraban y luego suspiro sonriendo gentilmente.

-Por favor retrocedan un paso-dijo haciendo lo mismo al tiempo que sacaba su reloj de bolsillo-5, 4, 3-los chicos se acercaban por ambos lados a mayor velocidad solo concentrados en sí mismos-2, 1, 0.

En ese momento los cuatro chocaron cayendo al suelo frente a las chicas apenas habiéndose dado cuenta de que a unos segundos del impacto les era imposible frenar.

-Muy bien chicos, lo hicieron justo a tiempo-sonrió Rin al verlos tirados en el suelo.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Gumi algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes están bien-dijo la chica ayudando a Len a ponerse de pie.

-¿Y quién es ella?-preguntó Reisen alzando a Mikuo de la camisa para levantarlo.

-Su nombre es Gumi es la poseedora de la gema que estábamos buscando.

Los chicos la miraron seriamente poniendo a la chica algo nerviosa.

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo intentando conservar la calma.

-La gema del castillo del rayo-dijo Darkblack percatándose de eso-Eso significa que…

-Hola Darkblack hace mucho que no nos vemos-dijo el gatito acercándosele.

-Layon está aquí…precisamente el último de los guardianes con los que quería encontrarme.

-Vamos, vamos ¿No me extrañaste?-le preguntó sonriente el gatito.

-White no está aquí así que no tienes que actuar como si nos lleváramos bien-dijo el perrito de brazos cruzados.

-300 años y sigues siendo grosero.

-Y tú un hipócrita-dijo Darkblack en tono frio.

-¿Acaso buscas pelea?-dijo Layon enojado.

-Por mi está bien, empieza-respondió en el mismo tono.

-No habrá ninguna pelea-dijo Rin alzando al perrito-Compórtate bien con Layon-dijo mirándolo seriamente enojada.

-Si…-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Lo entendiste bien?-le preguntó aterrándolo.

-¡Sí!-contestó asustado.

-No creí que hubiera alguien además de White que pudiera aterrorizar a Darkblack-dijo Layon impresionado.

-No tienes ni idea-dijeron los tres chicos con algo de miedo.

-Bien Gumi-volteo la joven sonriéndole la chica rubia-Te presento a Len-saludo el chico-Mikuo y Rei.

-Reisen-le reprochó con algo de enojo y fue intimidado por la mirada enfurecida de Rin-Pero es lo mismo-dijo el joven nervioso desviando la mirada, no le convenía contradecir a la chica.

-Ellos son mis compañeros de viaje-le indicó la joven a Gumi.

-Que bien-sonrió la peliverde-¿Acaba de llegar aquí?

-Sí, precisamente-dijo Len.

-Ya veo, deben de estar cansados ¿Les gustaría beber algo en mi apartamento?

-¿Eh? Pues…-dijo Rilliane un tanto nerviosa.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo animada jalando a la rubia del brazo.

.

.

.

-Es un lindo apartamento, aunque algo pequeño-comentó Rin bebiendo algo de te mientras Gumi asomaba por la cocina con una bandeja de galletas.

-Sí, es que aquí solo vivimos Layon y yo-sonrió la joven nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?

La sonrisa de la peliverde se desvaneció.

-Hace algún tiempo que mis padres murieron-dijo con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Gumi-dijo Rin sintiéndose algo culpable de decaer su ánimo.

-No, está bien-dijo intentando volver a sonreír-No fue tu intención.

-Esto… ¿Parece que hoy va a llover no creen?-dijo nerviosa la rubia intentando cambiar el tema y Gumi sonrió muy divertida.

Len suspiró al ver aquella escena frente a él.

-Rin nunca ha sabido cómo comportarse frente a otras chicas-susurró de modo que solo los chicos lo escucharan-Como ustedes ya estarán enterados de su situación sabrán que jamás pudo hacer amigas, por esa misma razón se pone nerviosa en escenas como estas.

-Parece divertirse con Gumi, deberías estar feliz por tu princesa-le dijo Mikuo en el mismo tono haciendo que el joven tragara de golpe y casi se asfixiara.

-¿No deberías ayudarla?-le preguntó Rei a Len.

-No, a veces es divertido ver sus reacciones en este tipo de situaciones-contesto él con una sonrisa.

-Gumi… ¿No debías ir a…-le preguntó Layon siendo al instante interrumpido.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo ignorar nuestros invitados, seria descortés-dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas a que venimos a esta ciudad? Solo lo estas aplazando-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Pero Layon…-reprochó con algo de tristeza sin saber cómo responder, cuando sintió la mano de Rin en su hombro.

-No entiendo de que va todo esto pero… si hay alguna forma en la que yo pueda… es decir si necesitas… emm-comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que Rin muy pocas veces había hablado con chicas normales de su edad no era muy buena socializando.

Gumi sonrió nuevamente al ver a la chica nerviosa sin saber como actuar.

-En ese caso ¿Te parece si me acompañas?-preguntó tomándola de las manos.

-Supongo que podría…

-Muchas gracias-dijo abrazándola-Chicos espero que no les moleste que me robe a su amiga por un rato, los dejo con Layon-dijo saliendo del departamento con Rin.

Una vez que ellas salieron los chicos se quedaron sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Layon-se le acercó Darkblack-Hay unas preguntas que quiero hacerte.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a los chicos-Y estoy seguro que ellos también quisieran escuchar. Sin duda te sorprende que yo este a lado de la portadora de la gema ¿Cierto?

-Solo me intriga saber qué fue lo que paso como para que tú, quien dijiste que odiabas a los humanos y aun si aparecía el sucesor de la gema no te quedarías a su lado, ahora te preocupas por esa chica humana.

-La respuesta es simple. Todo es por una promesa. Justo como sospechaste, ella no fue quien se internó al castillo del rayo por la gema, lo que paso en realidad…

.

.

.

Rin no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, de momento solo seguía a la chica de cabellos verdes que caminaba sin decir nada frente a ella. La joven se detuvo asentando el ramo de rosas sobre aquella fría lapida. Rin solo observo con tristeza como la chica solo se sentaba sobre sus rodillas frente a la tumba de sus padres.

-Hace mucho tiempo yo solía vivir aquí, en la casa incendiada frente a la cual pasamos hace unos momentos. Éramos muy felices mi papa y yo…sabes, mi madre murió al darme a luz, por lo cual jamás la conocí, pero mi padre me contaba muchas cosas sobre ella-sonrió con tristeza-No me sentía sola porque lo tenía a él. De chica era muy enfermiza, por lo cual mi padre no me dejaba salir de casa, a causa de eso no tuve muchos amigos. Mi único amigo era Gumo, pero hace más de dos años el desapareció. Y hace menos de un año mi padre encontró el castillo del rayo… Tú querías saber cómo obtuve la gema legendaria ¿No es verdad?-dijo Gumi a Rin sin voltear a verla.

.

.

.

-Pero su padre no fue el único que logró encontrar el castillo del rayo-dijo Layon frente a los chicos en la sala-Mientras yo custodiaba la gema legendaria me percaté de que dos personas se habían infiltrado al castillo. Creí que las trampas de este serían suficientes para detener a los invasores.

-¿Trampas?-dijo Len algo extrañado.

-Aparte de que las gemas legendarias se encuentran escondidas en castillos muy difíciles de acceder también hay que superar las trampas en estas, un error dentro del castillo podría incluso costarte la vida-dijo Darkblack.

-¿Acaso Rin…?-dijo algo preocupado.

-No, su madre fue la que se infiltro al castillo del agua-le aclaró el perrito a Ivian-Sinceramente haberse infiltrado sin ser usuaria de magia fue realmente un suicidio, pero se las arregló para llegar hasta la gema sin ningún rasguño.

Al escuchar esto todos excepto Len casi se atragantan debido a la sorpresa que causo tal declaración.

-¡¿La madre de Rin no era usuaria de magia?!-dijo Reisen muy sorprendido.

-No, la familia del padre de Rin lo era, pero se trataba de magia de hielo… aunque su abuela si usaba magia de agua-comentó Len.

-¿Solo su abuela?-dijo Layon algo extrañado, pues era imposible que Rin heredara magia de agua si uno de los padres no era usuario directo.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero incluso su hermano es usuario de agua-contestó él.

-Lo más impresionante es que su madre haya sobrevivido al castillo del agua. El padre de Gumi logró llegar a la gema pero ya estaba muy malherido a pesar de ser usuario de magia de rayo-comenzó a recordar aquellos sucesos-Debo admitir que era buen peleador pues aun con todas sus heridas logró hacerme frente e incluso paralizarme con su magia del rayo. Cuando finalmente obtuvo la gema legendaria fue atravesado por una espada empuñada por el otro invasor del castillo y cayó al suelo deteniendo por el pie a aquel tipo. Sin embargo a pesar de que el joven lo seguía golpeando brutalmente para que soltara su pierna el señor se aferró aún más a él para no dejarlo huir con la gema mientras le gritaba desesperadamente que se la devolviera y yo solo podía observar aquella atroz escena sin poder moverme. Finalmente antes de que aquel tipo matara al señor reaccione a tiempo para defenderlo y quitarle la gema le pregunte cual era la razón de que quisiera obtenerla y aun en su grave estado me respondió: "La gente ansia poder…yo solo quiero la gema para salvar a mi hija…es lo único que puede ayudarla" dijo intentando levantarse mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban al sentirse impotente de hacer nada más por su hija. Y dicho esto lo lleve sobre mi lomo por el oscuro bosque mientras la fría nieve caía.

.

.

.

-Salí de casa buscando a mi papa-comentó Gumi frente a la tumba mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer-A causa de mi enfermedad me sentía muy mareada y la fiebre no me bajaba pero el dolor de mi pecho y el sentimiento de que algo malo pasaba eran mucho más fuertes y me dirigí hacia el bosque caminado sobre la fría nieve.

El recuerdo de aquel triste día comenzaba a inundar la mente la chica.

La joven peliverde vislumbró a lo lejos a su padre teñido de rojo sobre el lomo de un león gigante. En cuanto estuvieron cerca el padre bajo haciendo un esfuerzo para llegar a su hija que corría hacia él sumamente preocupada.

-"¡Papá! ¡Papá!"-gritó Gumi corriendo a abrazarlo-"¡Por favor resiste!"-le gritaba desesperada mientras lo sostenía muy difícilmente.

El padre se dejó caer en la nieve mientras su hija lo sostenía de la cabeza mirando muy asustada el estado en el que estaban todas sus heridas y sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

-"Perdón Gumi"-dijo débilmente intentando esbozar una sonrisa mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar-"Perdón por que ya no poder seguirte cuidando"-dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso la gema amarilla y la ponía en las manos de su hija-"Al menos me alegra haber podido llegar a tiempo para traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños"-sonrió su padre mientras lentamente comenzaba a ver borroso el rostro de la chica de cabellos verdes lleno de lágrimas.

-"¡No! ¡Resiste papá, no me puedes dejar sola!"-le suplicó Gumi-"¡Te prometo que ya no saldré a escondidas de casa, me tomare todas mis medicinas, te hare caso en todo lo que quieras pero por favor papá no me dejes!"-gritó desesperada entre lágrimas, no quería perder a la única persona en el mundo que le quedaba.

En esos momentos Gumi no podía para de llorar, pues sabía que ya no había manera de salvar a su padre, pero aun sabiéndolo no quería dejarlo ir y se aferraba al deseo de salvarlo pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Viviendo a las afueras de del pueblo y en medio de esa fría noche de invierno no había nadie que pudiera ayudarles.

-"Me alegra que hayas sido mi hija"-sonrió cerrando lentamente los ojos.

-"Por favor papá…eres todo lo que me queda…"-pero él ya no respondió y Gumi abrazó sentada bajo la nieve con fuerza el cuerpo frio de su padre.

Las lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia resbalaron de las mejillas de la chica de cortos cabellos verdes al terminar de relatar este suceso.

-Creí que no tendría la necesidad de llorar si alguien venia conmigo, que podría soportarlo un poco más-dijo limpiándose los ojos-Pero ya veo que no es así.

-Está bien-Rin se sentó a lado de Gumi-Esta bien llorar de vez en cuando para desahogarse.

Gumi se dio vuelta para abrazarla y esconder sus lágrimas dejando a la joven con una expresión de sorpresa que cambio rápidamente por una sonrisa de tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabeza para consolarla.

-Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, yo estaré aquí para hacerte sentir mejor-le susurró la rubia.

-Cuando lo llevaba en mi lomo él dijo: "sé que no voy a sobrevivir a esto…valdrá la pena si logro verla tan solo una vez más…tal vez que lo que te voy a pedir es muy egoísta…pero al menos por un tiempo mu gustaría que te quedaras con ella, no quiero que se sientas sola después de que la deje". Gumi siente algo de culpa, es por eso que a pesar de que hace poco que regresamos a esta ciudad ha estado buscando todo tipo de excusas para evitar ver la tumba de su padre-dijo Layon con tristeza-Yo no puedo acompañarla a ese lugar, no me atrevo a ver su lapida, por eso me alegra que su amiga haya ido con ella, siempre llora a solas sin que yo pueda hacer nada.…a pesar de que le prometí a su padre que la cuidaría, esa es la razón por la que aún estoy a su lado.

-Y desde entonces has estado viajando con ella para evitar ser encontrados por los sirvientes de Todoroku ¿Cierto?-dijo Darkblack.

-No falta mucho para que tengamos que irnos de aquí-dijo con seriedad.

Ese día Gumi lloraba bajo la lluvia abrazada de Rin que intentaba consolarla, por primera vez aquella chica tenía a alguien para reconfortarla, se sentía muy cálido y el dolor era cada vez menos al saber que tenia alguien a quien podía llamar su amiga para hacerle compañía y sostenerla antes de que se quebrara.


	6. 6 magos elementales y 3 guardianes

**Capítulo 5: 6 magos elementales y 3 guardianes**

-¡¿Cómo fue que me llamaste maldito gato?!-le grito Darkblack enojado.

-Perro estúpido. ¿Tienes algún problema?-le respondió Layon.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Olvídalo, no pienso meterme con esos dos-contestó Reisen de brazos cruzados.

-Apuesto 200 arcadias a que gana Layon-dijo Len.

-300 al perro-habló Rei.

-¡No hagan apuestas a nuestras espaldas!-gritaron los dos guardianes al uní solo.

Se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Rin y Gumi terriblemente mojadas.

-Señorita Rin-dijo Len con algo de sorpresa.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-sonrió la chica.

-¿Estas bien Kiara?-se le acercó Layon algo preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos, aun debemos buscar una posada para pasar la noche-les dijo la rubia.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se van? ¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí?-le preguntó Gumi.

-No queremos molestar-dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

-Vamos, será divertido-dijo tomando de las manos a Rin-Tú y yo haremos como una pillamada en mi cuarto y los chicos pueden dormir en la habitación frente a la nuestra-dijo la joven peliverde muy entusiasmada.

-Supongo que solo por hoy….

-¡Genial! Ven, te prestare algo de mi ropa-dijo jalándola a su cuarto Gumi.

.

.

.

-Están en esta ciudad-dijo a las afueras una hermosa chica peliazul de hermosa sonrisa y voz gentil.

-¿Piensas hacer algo?-le preguntó un ave de plumaje verde posada sobre su hombro.

-Por supuesto-dijo con entusiasmo-Todoroku nos elogiara si logramos llevarle al menos una de las gemas.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo el ave indiferente.

-Gracias, pero esperare a que estén dormidos, si es posible prefiero evitar pelear.

Gumi estaba cepillando el sedoso cabello de Rin, que estaba sentada frente al tocador de la chica mirándose al espejo.

-Rin… ¿Te molestaría si te pregunto cómo conseguiste tu gema?

-No te preocupes-le sonrió-Al igual que tú esta gema la obtuve de alguien más-dijo con algo de tristeza-Mi madre fue la que me la dio. Cuando yo era chica también solía enfermarme, pero a diferencia de ti mi enfermedad era un tanto especial… la razón de que tu enfermaras muy seguido fue sin duda debido a la magia del rayo almacenada en tu cuerpo, al no haberla usado ni una vez esto te trajo esas consecuencias, es un caso muy extraño pero suele pasar, la magia que yo poseo en cambio, a menudo suele salirse de control, la única manera de regularla es una gema legendaria, debido a eso mi madre se infiltró al castillo del agua. Ella me la entregó hace poco más de un año, después de eso desapareció misteriosamente junto con mi padre, la razón por la que viajo junto con los chicos aparte de reunir las gemas es buscar alguna pista de mis padres o de mi hermana.

-Supongo que mañana temprano continuarán con su viaje-dijo asentando el cepillo sobre el tocador con tristeza.

-Si tú podrías… es decir si tú quieres…puedes venir con nosotros-dijo Rin.

-Waaa ¿En serio? ¡Me encantaría!-dijo Gumi emocionada abrazándola del cuello.

-Ah…sí, me alegra-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Debe ser divertido viajar con los chicos ¿No es así?-la peliverde notó en la mano derecha de la chica la marca de una corona sobre un escudo atravesado por dos espadas, era la mano que siempre traía cubierta por un guante, lo cual le pareció extraño, había visto esa misma figura en otro lugar, pro no poda recordar.

Gumi se sentó sobre su cama al tiempo que Rin se daba vuelta para verla.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, hace poco que comenzamos a viajar juntos, realmente no se mucho de ellos, pero ya los considero mis amigos.

-Amigos…eh…-dijo en tono triste mirando al suelo.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó Rin preocupada.

-No, nada-dijo Kiara volviendo a sonreír-Solo recordé que por un momento a Gumo, él era mi único amigo. A pesar de que no podía salir él iba diariamente a visitarme, un día me envió a casa un ramo de flores con una nota-se río Gumi-Pero el señor de la florería se confundió y termino enviándome un ramo de rosas con el mensaje de "¿Te casarías conmigo?" Más tarde me entere de que a mi prima le había llegado un ramo de tulipanes con la nota de "Mejórate pronto, mañana iré a visitarte". Al día siguiente le mostré a Gumo la nota y debiste ver su expresión en ese momento-la peliverde se echo a reír muy divertida.

-¿Sigues enamorada de ese chico?-le preguntó Rin.

-¿Eh?...yo…no sé de qué hablas-dijo sonrojada desviando su mirada.

-Vamos, se te nota en toda la cara-dijo la chica divertida.

-Aunque lo estuviera eso ya no importa…tal vez no sea capaz de volverlo a ver.

-Lo harás estoy segura, quizás en el viaje encontremos pistas sobre tu amigo-le sonrió la rubia gentilmente.

La chica de largos cabellos azules amarrados en dos colas miraba desde afuera a la ventana del segundo piso del departamento.

-¿Qué hace merodeando por aquí tan tarde una chica tan hermosa?-le preguntó Mikuo parado cerca de la puerta.

La joven ni se inmuto y solo sonrió gentilmente con una expresión en calma.

-He venido por las gemas legendarias.

Unas enormes enredaderas surgieron detrás del chico con intenciones de envolverlo, Mikuo solo volteó cortando con un movimiento, al manipular el aire, aquella planta.

-Je, eres muy bueno, aunque no pensé que fueras un mago elemental de viento.

-Así que también eres una maga elemental-dijo mirando con seriedad a la sonriente chica cuyo semblante no se borraba de su rostro-Parece que eres más peligrosa de lo que aparentas.

-Waa, te diste cuenta-dijo entusiasmada sin borrar su radiante sonrisa-Bien por ti.

-¿Mikuo es un mago de viento?-dijo Len impresionado.

-Sí, el muy maldito también es un mago elemental y uno muy fuerte-dijo Reise que acababa de salir con el rubio del departamento.

-¿Eh? No puede ser…

-Así es, fue entrenado desde pequeño, sus dos padres eran usuarios de viento, pero a él no le gusta usar su magia, el hecho de que la esté usando en combate significa que el oponente es muy poderoso-dijo Reisen de brazos cruzados en un tono algo indiferente.

-Vaya y yo que quería evitar la pelea-suspiró la chica.

-Ya somos dos ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de pelear te invito a cenar?-le sonrió Mikuo.

-Me encantaría, pero quizás en otra ocasión-dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos en el suelo y de un círculo salían enredaderas espinosas decoradas con hermosas rosas rojas que iban directo al chico.

Mikuo esquivo bien los ataques cortando hábilmente las enredaderas con el flujo del viento, en un rápido movimiento la joven de dos coletas salió de entre estas atacándolo con una lanza, pero el chico lo esquivo de tal manera que la sostuvo en sus brazos por detrás mientras forcejeaba para quitarle el arma.

-Una señorita como tú no debería estar jugando con una lanza-le susurró al oído.

-Se controlarla-las ramas salieron debajo de ella haciendo que el joven retrocediera-Mi nombre es Miku Elander ¿Y tú?

-Mikuo Hatsune, es un gusto conocerte Miku-le dijo amablemente el joven-Tienes un lindo nombre.

Ambos chicos se estaban atacando el uno al otro, pero en esos momentos más bien parecía como si los dos se estuvieran divirtiendo con el combate mientras Len y Rei miraban atónitos la pelea.

-Esto… ¿Se supone que están peleando?-dijo el rubio algo confundido.

-¡Mikuo deja de coquetear con ella!-le gritó Reisen irritado.

Al instante llegaron Darkblack y Layon ya transformados.

-Esta presencia-dijo el lobo.

-Sí, no hay duda-dijo el león.

-¡Viria, Ahora!-grito Miku.

Un ave enorme se dirigió directamente a atacar a Mikuo y en un rápido movimiento Layon quito al peliazul de en medio y Darkblack bloqueo el ataque aquella ave.

-Oh, son ustedes-dijo esta sin cambiar de expresión-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Darkblack, Layon.

-¿Qué significa esto Viria?-le preguntó el lobo.

-¿Acaso ella es…-dijo Len acabando de ver tal escena.

-Sí, ella es una guardiana, es quien debía custodiar el castillo de hierba.

-Si ella está aquí significa que la gema…-dijo Mikuo.

-No, Viria fue la única de los guardianes que renuncio a custodiar su gema-le aclaró Layon.

-Hay tres magos elementales y dos guardianes ¿Qué piensas hacer Miku?-le preguntó el ave a la chica.

-¡No me ignores maldita sea!-le gritó Darkblack.

-No perdemos nada con intentar-dijo la joven con entusiasmo.

-Por Darkblack y Layon no te preocupes, ni uno de ellos me ha vencido antes y son pésimos trabajando en equipo así que…

-¡Maldita Viria no te creas tanto!-dijo Darkblack atacándola de frente, pero el ave lo esquivó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Viria ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-le preguntó Layon.

-No tengo por qué responderles-contestó el ave.

-En ese caso espero que entiendas que en estos momentos somos enemigos-dijo Darkblack.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguna vez fuimos amigos?-dijo en tono burlón.

-Bien, gracias por aclararlo, de esta manera no tendré que contenerme-dijo el lobo irritado.

-Je, suena interesante. ¡Ataca con todo lo que puedas!

El primer ataque de Viria fue vuelo en picada, un ataque que Darkblack esquivó con facilidad y al mismo tiempo contraatacó con un aullido sónico que el ave bloqueó con sus alas y se liberó de esto con una ventisca, pero para entonces el lobo ya no estaba frente a ella, que con agilidad logró bloquear su ataque por la espalda.

Mientras los guardianes peleaban entre si Miku aprovechó la confusión para atacar directo a los chicos, para esto hizo desaparecer su lanza al tiempo que plantas brotaban a los pies de los chicos, Len formó un escudo de fuego y de entre las llamas salió Miku atacando directamente a la chica que se cubrió de la ráfaga de viento a tiempo.

-Eres muy rápido, pero yo también se defenderme en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo la joven respondiendo a los movimientos del peliazul en su contra.

Tanto Reisen como Len veían sorprendidos como al atacarse el uno al otro ninguno de los dos acertaba ni un golpe ni retrocedía un solo paso, por más que continuaban no sufrían ningún daño, era como si lo hicieran apropósito por el temor de herir al otro.

-No estoy a su nivel-dijo el rubio atónito.

-Es difícil creer que ese tipo es más fuerte que yo y por si fuera poco un año mayor-espetó el pelinegro.

-Realmente es muy divertido ¿Pero no crees que ya es hora de acabar con esto?-le dijo Mikuo sonriente.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-contestó Miku poniendo las manos en el suelo-¡Rouses Garden!

Al instante los tres chicos fueron tomados entre arbustos de los cuales brotaron hermosas rosas blancas que de a poco se iban tornando en rojas drenándoles su energía vital, pero justo antes de que eso sucediera las ramas fueron congeladas y quebradas, cayendo los chicos algo agotados al suelo.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?-dijo detrás de ellos la voz de una chica.

-¡Rin!-dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

-Estoy realmente decepcionada chicos, esperaba más de ustedes-suspiro-Sera mejor que yo me encargue de esto.

-Waaa, así que tú eres la famosa dama del agua-dijo la joven emocionada-Mi nombre es Miku mucho gusto-la saludo con una sonrisa-Veo que los rumores eran ciertos, no solo controlas la magia de agua sino también de hielo.

-Vaya, Rin es muy impresionante-dijo Gumi con alegría-No sabía que eras tan buena maga.

-Bueno…yo…-dijo ella sintiéndose algo avergonzada con los elogios.

-No, solo eso, escuche que también puede usar a la perfección los poderes de la gema, como la transportación, la curación, restauración, además es muy buena en combate y sumamente fuerte-le dijo Miku a Gumi sumamente contenta.

-¿En serio?-dijo la peliverde con sorpresa-Es impresionante Rin es genial.

La rubia y los chicos miraron sumamente extrañados la feliz plática entre las dos jovenes.

-¿Además de mi alguien más piensa que esto es raro?-preguntó Rilliane volteando a ver a los chicos que tenían sus manos alzadas sin decir nada-Ya veo…

-Parece que te admiran-dijo Rei con un aura de miedo.

-Fiuuu, Rin es muy popular entre las chicas-dijo Mikuo sonriente.

-Pero la prin… es decir la señorita Rin…esto... bueno-dijo Len sin hallar palabras.

-Gumi…no es que importe mucho pero sabes… ella es nuestra enemiga…-llamó su atención Rin.

-Ah, es cierto-se dio cuenta Gumi retrocediendo.

-Oh, si, se suponía que yo venía por las gemas legendarias-dijo Miku también reaccionando.

-En ese caso te propongo un trato, una pelea uno a uno, si me ganas te entrego mi gema.

La joven de dos coletas lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, suena interesante-sonrió la chica-¿No lo crees Viria?

El ave se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano mientras Darkblack vivió a lado de Rin tomando de nuevo su forma de perrito entendiendo que con la acción de la chica se daba por terminada su pelea.

-Bien, entonces comencemos-dijo la joven de ojos azules invocando al instante al dragón de agua.

Miku contrarrestó el ataque haciendo surgir varias enredaderas del suelo, pero en ese mismo instante Rin con su rapidez ya había invocado su báculo y salió de entre las hierbas atacando directamente a la rubia que bloqueo su ataque al hacer aparecer de nueva cuenta su lanza.

El combate de armas entre las dos estaba muy parejo, pues no tenían tiempo de combinar sus ataques con magia debido al corto periodo de reacción entre las dos. Miku se vio obligada a retroceder poniendo de escudo una enorme rosa roja que fue cortada por el ataque de agua a presión de la joven de ojos azules.

-Era de esperarse de Rin-dijo Mikuo sonriente.

-Me molesta, pero debo admitir que es muy buena, aunque esto no pasaría si en lugar de jugar con esa chica te hubieras puesto serio-dijo Reisen de brazos cruzados.

-Que cruel eres Re, ¿No has escuchado que a las mujeres no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa? Aunque sea mi enemiga sigue siendo una chica.

-Ah, se me olvidaba que tu sueles ser amable con todo tipo de chicas, pero esa misma amabilidad más tarde te traerá problemas…que, espera, ¡Ya te dije que soy Reisen!-dijo el agarrándolo irritado por la camisa.

-Waaa, Rin es sorprendente, es lista, bonita y fuerte-dijo Gumi muy emocionada.

-Sí, la señorita Rin es impresionante-sonrió Len.

Finalmente ambas chicas dieron un salto hacia atrás para tomar un respiro.

-Eres muy buena peleadora-le sonrió la rubia.

-Lo mismo digo-le contestó Miku.

-Pero no es suficiente para vencerme-dijo haciendo desaparecer su báculo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Reisen.

-Se terminó, Rin ganó-dijo Len notando que Miku ahora estaba rodeada de varios picos de hielo.

-¿En qué momento…?-dijo el joven impresionado.

-Se trata de un ataque a distancia que inmoviliza al enemigo, Rin pudo haberlo usado desde el principio pero quería medir las habilidades del oponente-suspiró Len-Siempre termina haciendo cosas como esa.

-¿Miku estará bien?-dijo el peliazul algo preocupado.

-Solo la inmovilizo no la hirió-dijo Reisen algo irritado.

Rin se acercó lentamente a la joven de largos cabellos azules y se detuvo a unos metros de ella cuando esta sin hacer ningún movimiento quebró con lianas los picos de hielo que la rodeaban y cayó de rodillas apretando su cabeza para soportar el punzante dolor.

-¡Miku!-voló Viria tomando su forma original para protegerla.

-Esto es…-dijo Rin corriendo hacia la chica.

La joven se acercó rápidamente a Miku y esquivando las ramas y las plantas que surgían de la tierra descontroladas. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca que pudo puso las manos en el suelo y el agua formo una burbuja alrededor de la peliazul y Viria completándose al tiempo que una enredadera hería el brazo de la rubia. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo acercándose rápidamente a la joven de ojos azules.

-¡Transportación!-dijo haciendo que Miku y el ave desapareciera.

-¡Señorita Rin!-se acercó Len a atender su herida.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, no es nada grave-dijo poniendo se dé pie mientras se cubría el brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Gumi preocupada.

-Nada en especial, solo transporte a Miku a otro lugar antes de que alguien más saliera herido-contestó ella.

-Lo de hace un momento fue…-dijo Len antes de ser interrumpido por Darkblack.

-Sí, se trataba de el mismo problema que tenía Rin, magia descontrolada, esto sucede cuando la magia que un humano posee es más de la que puede usar normalmente.

-Entonces eso explica porque va tras las gemas-dijo la peliverde.

-Disculpa Gumi, ¿Tienes alcohol y vendas?-le preguntó el rubio al tiempo que entraba al departamento con Rin, pues la herida era un poco más grave de lo que pensaban.

-Ah, sí de inmediato-dijo entrando rápidamente tras ellos.

Gumi y Mikuo miraban desde el comedor como Len atendía con delicadeza la herida de Rin al tiempo que platicaba con ella para distraerla.

-Len se preocupa mucho por Rin ¿No es verdad?-le dijo a e peliazul.

-Si, después de todo son amigos de la infancia-le contesto él.

-¿En serio? Rin no me dijo nada, pero si son amigos de la infancia ¿Por qué Len le habla tan formal?

-Ehh, es algo muy complicado, Rin no recuerda haber conocido a Len debido a un accidente y él cree que es su culpa así que es un secreto.

-Oh, ya veo…pero estoy segura de que lo recordara-sonrió Gumi viendo a ambos chicos reír entre platicas.


	7. El bosque negro

**Capítulo 6: El bosque negro**

No faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a ocultarse mientras los chicos caminaban sin rumbo fijo por aquel amplio bosque.

-¿Y bien?-espetó Rei de brazos cruzados.

-Lo admito… estamos perdidos-dijo Rin decepcionada.

Los chicos reaccionaron de igual forma.

-¿Cómo es que paso esto?-preguntó Gumi que estaba hasta el fondo del grupo junto con Len.

-La señorita Rin siempre ha tenido muy mal sentido de la orientación.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿Decían algo?-pregunto la rubia volteando a verlos.

-No, nada-respondieron ambos un poco nerviosos.

Se escuchó un ruido entre lo arbustos y Rin tomó posición de defensa, siendo imitada de inmediato por sus compañeros que estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que la luz del sol se oculto y no detectaron ningún movimiento.

.

.

.

El rey observaba desde su castillo a lo chicos.

-¿Piensa hacer algo?-preguntó Gumo frente al rey sin fijarse de lo que observaba, pero el ya sabia que estaba vigilando a esa chica llamada Rin y a los jóvenes que la acompañaban en el viaje.

-No, dudo mucho que sobrevivan en el bosque, pero será divertido ver como salen de ahí-se voz resonó por la oscura sala.

-¿Esta bien mantenerlos vigilados en su estado?-le preguntó el peliverde.

-No soy tan débil-dijo Todoroku-Incluso si ellos hacen cosas que puedo o no puedo ver, eso no hará la diferencia-se tocó el hombro izquierdo en el que tenia el mismo tatuaje que Rilliane portaba en su mano.

.

.

.

-Hay algo raro en este bosque-dijo Rin en tono serio bajando la guardia.

-Pues no me parece que podamos salir de aquí y menos cuando nuestra guía se a pasa dando vueltas en círculos inútilmente sin llevarnos a ningún lado-dijo Mikuo sonriente para el susto de sus compañeros que creyeron que en esos momentos Rin lo asesinaría.

-Pues…-dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el frente-Si solo doy vueltas ¿Cómo es que explicas esto?-preguntó la chica mostrándoles una mansión del otro lado de una barrera de arbustos.

-¿Eso estaba ahí?-preguntó Layon impresionado.

-Como sea, por ahora debemos ir a ver si nos dejan pasar la noche ahí-dijo Len

-Supongo que es lo mejor-dijo la rubia adelantándose no muy confiada.

Rilliane tocó la puerta que se abrió al instante sin que hubiera nadie del otro lado.

-Genial, puertas automáticas-dijo Gumi.

-Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?-llamó Mikuo dando un par de pasos hacia el oscuro lugar-Solo somos un grupo de viajeros que piden posada.

-No hay nadie-resonó la voz de Rei.

Len dio un par de pasos buscando el interruptor de la luz y la encendió al tropezar con algo notando de inmediato una extraña nota que había caído al suelo.

-"Diríjanse a la sala principal"-leyó en voz alta ganándose la atención de todos sus compañeros y la puerta de la entrada se cerró detrás de ellos-Esto parece una clara invitación-dijo encaminándose hacia el lugar indicado.

Nadie dijo nada y solo siguieron al rubio siendo Rin la última que les seguía el paso y antes de cruzar el umbral hacia la sala sintió la presencia de alguien que la estaba observando y volteo rápidamente hacia las escaleras pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Darkblack notando a su compañera.

-No… nada-dijo continuando su camino, por donde lo vieran esa mansión era extraña y ella no era la única que lo pensaba.

Sobre la mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala había una carta que decía "Léanme" Allen la abrió y comenzó a recitar su contenido en voz alta.

-"Bienvenidos a la mansión mis queridos invitados, espero que disfruten su estancia en esta mansión que esta equipada con todo lo necesario para que pasen una buena noche, la cena muy pronto estará servida, seguido de eso por favor retírense a sus habitaciones y sin importar lo que escuchen es muy importante que no salgan. Atte: Su anfitriona"

-Sera mejor quedarnos, algo me dice que lo que sea que suceda en esta mansión no es nada comparado con lo que nos podría suceder en el bosque, es muy peligroso-dijo Rin y en ese instante volvió a sentir la presencia de las escaleras y salió corriendo del lugar para verificar de donde venia haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de sus compañeros.

Tan solo un par de minutos de recorrer los pasillos se detuvo al sentir que la presencia se desvaneció y Darkblack logró alcanzarla.

-Mira que hacer lo que te viene en gana-dijo el perrito claramente enojado.

-Hace un momento… ¿No sentiste esa presencia?-le preguntó la rubia volteando a verlo.

-No, no he sentido nada-contestó cruzándose de brazos-Y será mejor que regresemos, dejaste algo preocupados a los chicos.

-Mmm… ¿Cuál era el camino de regreso?

-No puede ser-se golpeo la frente Darkblack .

…

Los chicos ya se encontraban todos en el gran banquete cuando de repente llegaron Rin y el perrito negro jadeando y sumamente cansados después de haber dado varias vueltas en la enorme mansión.

-¡Al fin!-dijo triunfante tomando asiento con sus amigos en la mesa.

-Oh, Rin ¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Gumi.

-No tengo ni idea, recorrí casi todos los pasillos de esta mansión, es mucho mas grande de lo que aparenta, suerte que me encontré este mapa en aquella mesita-dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica.

-Mmm, Rin, esto no es un mapa-dijo devolviéndoselo después de haberle dado una pequeña mirada.

-¿Cómo?-la rubia tomó el papel y lo abrió, en lugar del mapa era una nota que decía: "Espero que te haya servido, ten mas cuidado para la próxima" La chica arrugó el papel y lo tiró lejos-Maldita anfitriona, se esta burlando de mí-susurró entre dientes.

…

Después de la cena todos se fueron a sus cuartos, las chicas y sus guardianes en una habitación y los chicos en otra, las cosas estuvieron muy calmada hasta que a altas horas de la noche Rin escuchó una hermosa voz cantando un triste canción, la joven no dudo de levantarse de su cama y salir de la habitación para ver de donde venia aquella voz.

-Estoy perdida en este mundo

Lleno de oscuridad

Vivo atrapada en este lugar

Donde no hay nadie más.

La voz parecía distante y llena de tristeza.

-Esperando ver la luz

Continúo sin parar

Intentando regresar

Tan solo una vez más.

Mientras seguía escuchando recorría todo el lugar intentando encontrar a la persona a la que pertenecía aquella melodiosa voz hasta que finalmente logro vislumbrar la figura de una mujer a lo lejos.

-Ya no veo más el sol

Y a la luna canto hoy

Intentando recordar

Tan solo una vez más.

Rin le aplaudió a la hermosa joven de largos cabellos que se encontraba de espaladas a ella y al instante volteo a verla.

-Es una canción muy linda aun que suena algo triste y nostálgica.

-Puedes… ¿Verme?-preguntó intrigada.

-¿Por qué no podría?-preguntó extrañada-Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Rin-dijo estirándole la mano sonriente.

La chica la miró con seriedad inspeccionándola, pero no se movió.

-¿Acaso no les advertí que no salieran de sus habitaciones?-le dijo en tono frio la joven.

-Oh, entonces tú eres la anfitriona, la presencia que sentí en las escaleras al llegar eras tú ¿Verdad?

-Si, mi nombre es IA

-¿IA? Suena bien-le sonrió-Eres la primera persona que encuentro ¿Podrías decirme que lugar es este?

-¿Cómo? ¿Entraron a este bosque sin saber que lugar es?-le preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno… hubo unos asuntos y terminamos aquí sin saber nada-dijo nerviosa.

-Este lugar es el bosque negro del este, uno de los cinco bosques negros que existen y de hecho el más grande de todos ellos.

-¡¿El bosque negro?!-dijo algo alterada sin poder creerlo, eso no era nada bueno-Parece que tendremos problemas-salió corriendo la chica.

-¡Oye espera!-le gritó la joven haciendo que Rin se detuviera.

-¿Qué?

-Es hacia allá-dijo señalándole la dirección contraria a la que iba.

…

En medio de la paz de esa noche el grito de Gumi rompió el silencio despertando a los chicos, no tardaron en llegar al cuarto de la peliverde notando de inmediato la causa de su grito desesperado y esta era que había extraños seres intentando entrar por las ventanas, los jóvenes no perdieron tiempo en bloquearlas dándose cuenta de la falta de cierta rubia en la escena.

-¿Dónde esta Rin?-preguntó Rei algo desesperado ante la situación.

-No lo se, cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba por ningún lado-respondió Gumi rápidamente algo asustada de la situación.

-¿Dónde se metió? ¡Darkblack ¿Qué no tenias que cuidarla?!-le gritó Len enojado.

-¡Si estabas tan preocupado ¿No era tu trabajo protegerla?!-le respondió de igual manera haciendo que el chico reflexionara.

-Tienes razón-dijo apretando los puños-Lo siento, era mi trabajo cuidarla.

-En su lugar yo no me preocuparía por ella, sabemos que Rin puede defenderse sola-suspiró-Por eso le dije que tuviera cuidado al usar tele-transportación y acabamos en uno de los cinco bosques negros, el del este para ser exactos.

-¡¿Cómo que estamos en un bosque negro?!-gritó Rei algo alterado-Eso significa que…

-Así es, no solo estamos en desventaja numérica, sino que no podemos usar magia-dijo Layon.

Las ventanas se quebraron dejando entrar a aquellos seres extraños.

-Mal día-dijo Gumi mirando con terror.

…

-La magia no puede ser usada, pero solo durante la noche, aun incluso de día no es muy seguro caminar por estos lugares debido a que existen todo tipo de criaturas que residen en ella, es raro toparse con ellos de día, pero lo mas peligroso es topárselos de noche, normalmente no seria un problema, pero estamos en el bosque del este y eso solo significa muchos más problemas-decía Rin mientras inspeccionaba el cuarto de los chicos, que a diferencia de la habitación en la que estaban ella y Gumi no estaba destrozada, había tardado en llegar debido a la amplitud de la mansión pero dada las señales de batalla solo había un lugar al que sus compañeros pudieron haber ido buscando espacio para combatir y por suerte si sabia como llegar ahí, solo esperaba que aun no fuera demasiado tarde, un poder más grande y maligno había despertado e iba en dirección a esa mansión.

Los chicos, e incluso Darkblack y Layon se encontraban peleando al pie de las escaleras de la entada de la mansión, pese a ser superados en numero, era una suerte que cada uno traía consigo su arma.

-No creo que podamos con todos-dijo la peliverde retrocediendo con su látigo en las manos.

En un par de segundos ella y sus compañeros fueron rodeados en círculo por aquellos demonios humanoides similares a las sombras que Todoroku acostumbraba enviar para combatir con ellos.

-Si salimos de esta recuérdenme asesinar a Rin-dejo Rei entre dientes.

-Aun que verdaderamente lo intentaras tendrías dos graves problemas, Len no te dejaría y ella te habría dado una paliza antes de que pudieras siquiera tocarla-dijo Mikuo como siempre, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Incluso en momentos como estos sigues siendo muy molesto-le espetó el pelinegro.

-¡Soy muy joven para morir!-fingió llorar Gumi haciendo un puchero.

-Nadie va a morir-gritó Rin saltando de las escaleras y cayendo justo en frente de ellos-¿Desaparezco solo unos momentos y son casi vencidos por una bola de demonios?

-¡¿Solo unos momentos?! ¡Desapareciste cerca de hora y media!-le gritó Reisen enfadado.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue llegar hasta aquí!-espetó furiosa, asustando a los chicos, si no fuera por que la dulce voz de Len la saco de su enojo hubiera explotado en esos instantes.

-Me alegra que estés bien Rin-le sonrió dulcemente el rubio después de deshacerse de uno de los demonios que atacó a la chica por detrás mientras todos seguían peleando.

-¡RIN! ¡Tienen que irse de aquí ahora!-le gritó IA desde lo alto de la escalera.

-¿Tienen?-dijo al tiempo que ella también combatía-¡¿Acaso no piensas venir tú también?!

-Yo no puedo salir de este lugar-dijo tristemente.

-¿Qué no puedes salir?...-dijo notando su aflicción-¿A que te refieres?

-Rin ¿Con quien estas hablando?-le preguntó algo preocupada la peliverde.

En ese instante la rubia lo entendió.

-Tú… ya estas muerta-dijo mirando a la joven-¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-No hay tiempo para eso, tú y tus amigos tiene que huir o de lo contrario…

La tierra tembló, todos pararon de pelear mientras sentían como unos pasos gigantes parecían estar cada vez mas cerca. En tan solo un segundo la parte frontal de aquella edificación fue destruida frente a los chicos revelando una figura con aspecto de un toro humanoide de pelaje negro y ojos rojos que media seis metros de alto.

-No puede ser…-dijo Gumi temblando ante la demoniaca figura frente a ellos.

-Así que la causa de que el bosque negro del este sea tan peligroso-dijo Rei.

-Seria mejor huir ahorita mismo-comenzó a decir Mikuo-Sin magia no hay nada que…

-¡Maldito demonio, como te atreves a destruir la mansión de IA!-gritó la rubia claramente enojada.

-Humanos…-dijo la criatura con voz terrorífica-Hace mucho que no como humanos y al parecer hoy me daré un festín con cinco magos elementales.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo mirando seriamente al enorme demonio-Estas aquí para darles resguardo de esa cosa a los viajeros que se adentran a este bosque ¿No es así?

-Si-contestó IA mientras los chicos miraba extrañados a Rin-Siguiendo mis instrucciones podrán pasar una noche segura y continuar su viaje, he estado en este lugar durante cien años.

-He leído en libros sobre ese demonio. Minotauros habita en este bosque desde hace 300 años y como humanos cuyas almas terminan siendo sus esclavos-dijo la rubia mirando tristemente a los demonios humanoides que no hacían ningún movimiento-Si lo derroto, tú y todas esas almas serán libres ¿Verdad?

-Rin…

-¡¿Verdad?!-insistió irritada.

-Es muy probable.

-Ya veo… Chicos-se dirigió a sus compañeros-Sera mejor que…

-Ni hablar-dijo Len anticipándose a lo que seguramente la rubia iba a decir-Somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto.

-Que se le va hacer-suspiró Mikuo.

-No pensabas quedarte con toda la diversión ¿O si?-dijo Reisen.

-Todos se están esforzado así que no me pienso quedar atrás-dijo Gumi renovando energías.

Rin los miró a todos impresionada y luego sonrió confiada.

-Muy bien en es caso cuento con ustedes.

La rubia no perdió ni dos segundos y atacó directamente al demonio gigante derribándolo al instante para sorpresa de Gumi, Layon y el mismo Minotaurus, a diferencia de Darckblack y los chicos quienes ya lo veían venir.

-Miku no mentía-dijo la peliverde.

-¡Maldita humana!-dijo difícilmente poniéndose de pie debido a su gran tamaño.

-Vaya, esperaba mandarte a volar pero solo te pude derribar, supongo que esto será un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba. Len, ¿Puedes seguirme el paso? Los demás mantengan a los otros demonios al margen.

La rubia se abalanzó contra él siendo bloqueada instantáneamente, pero Rin era mucho mas rápida y ágil así que esquivaba muy bien los ataques del demonio mientras se concentraba en golpear puntos estratégicos mientras Len seguía sus movimientos en una combinación perfecta de ataques tan sincronizados que si fuera una coreografía de baile abría parecido que llevaban años ensayándola.

Toda la noche estuvieron atacándose unos a otros mientras Rin y Len se encargaban de Minotauros, sin embargo era más que obvio que el equipo de la rubia estaba en desventaja y sus compañeros ya estaban muy agotados de la larga y exhausta pelea.

-Date por vencida maga de agua, has agotado todas tus fuerzas, no hay forma de que puedas derrotarme. No te queda mas poder ¿No es así?

-Esto aun no ha terminado-dijo logrando mantenerse en pie mientras cubría su brazo-La verdadera pelea esta apunto de iniciar.

-Has perdido maga, no puedes usar magia.

-Eso es solo durante la noche-dijo mirando como el sol comenzaba a salir-Durante el día es diferente.

La rubia estiro sus manos como si tuviera un arco y con un movimiento las fechas de agua fueron disparadas perforando a Minotauros y comenzando a congelarlo por dentro, pero debido a lo enorme que era no lograban inmovilizarlo por completo, Rin comenzó a correr dándole vueltas mientras seguía disparando flechas de agua hasta que finalmente logró cortar sus movimientos.

-¡Len!

-¡Entendido!-el rubio saltó hacia el con su espada envuelta en llamas partiéndolo en dos, el demonio se desvaneció al igual que los demonios que sus compañeros estaban combatiendo.

-Muy bien hecho-dijo cayendo de rodillas exhausta mientras Len y los chicos se acercaban a toda prisa a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro algo preocupado.

-Si, solo estoy agotada-le sonrió la chica.

-Rin-se acercó IA y esta vez todos pudieron verla-Muchas gracias-hizo una pequeña inclinación con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer-dijo mientras la joven comenzaba a desaparecer junto con toda la mansión entre destellos

-Ten cuidado, los están vigilando.

No solo Rin, sino todos los chicos reaccionaron con sorpresa y en tan solo un par de segundos fueron rodeados por sombras.

-Maldito Todoroku-dijo la rubia con enojo.

Los chicos adoptaron posiciones de defensa, pero no lograrían salir ilesos de esa con las pocas energías que les quedaba.

-Len, cuando te lo indique pon una defensa de fuego de cinco metros de diámetro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ninguna de las sombras pueda cruzarla ¿Puedes hacer eso?-preguntó poniéndose de pie algo seria.

-Si, pero no creo que eso sirva de mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare del resto.

-Pero en tú estado…

-¡Es una orden!-le dijo irritada firmemente de pie.

Len la miró ella no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, incluso el y los chicos tenia mas energías para defenderse Rin en cambio acababa de usar una cantidad considerable de magia, pero si eran sus ordenes no podía hacer más que cumplirlas.

-Entiendo-suspiró-Pero no podre sostenerlo por mucho.

-Solo necesito un par de segundos.

Había más de cien sombras preparadas para atacar, los rayos del sol iluminaron directamente a los chicos y en ese momento dio inicio el ataque contra ellos.

-¡Ahora!-gritó Rin y al instante se alzo una barrera de fuego para sorpresa de sus compañeros, quienes no estaban enterados del plan.

Los demonios no pudieron cruzar el muro de fuego debido a su densidad y Len comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de usar tanta magia de golpe, la mantuvo por unos momentos hasta que las quemaduras de sus manos fueron lo suficientemente graves como para que ya no pudiera sostener la barrera y justo en ese momento Rin actuó.

-¡Tele-trasportación!

Todoroku solo pudo ver desde su fuente como Rin y sus amigos desaparecieron en el último momento, cada vez que usaba ese tipo de magia resultaba difícil poder rastrearla.

-Realmente te subestime Rin.


End file.
